Dragon's Grandfather
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: We all know how Igneel had to leave Natsu. But what if Igneel instead left Natsu with a family member. This will be about how these two will take the world of Earthland by storm. (First Fanfic)
1. The makings of family

Two teenagers stood before a woman who floated above them within the destroyed remains of a battlefield. The first of this duo wore a white zipped up high-collared shirt which had a black fan with a red crest above it. The young man also wore dark blue pants which had a purple cloth tied to his waist with a purple belt. He wore a pair of sandals that were attacked to his pants. On his back was his sword Kusanagi. He had black hair which stuck up in the back. His eyes were each unique with his right eye holding a Sharingan while his left held a Rinnegan. He had a massive bloody hole in the middle of his cheast and was being carried by his friend. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Carrying Sasuke was his friend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had an even stranger appearance compared to Sasuke. Naruto wore a black bodysuit which had a golden circle at his stomach. He wore golden sandals as well as a golden jacket which had a black stylized Rinnegan on the back with nine tomoe in a block formation under it. He had black whisker marks on his face which was glowing gold as well. His hair stood up in a gravity defying style with two parts of his hair sticking up like horns. His eyes were gold with crosses inside them.

"Sasuke are you going to be okay? I'm still gonna need you to help me with this." Naruto shouted to his friend in concern.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't think I'll be able to last much longer even with our power up." Sasuke replied weakly.

Naruto looked to Sasuke sadly, "Sasuke, do you want me to do anything with the amount of time you have left?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Naruto, I want you to transplant my Rinnegan into your eye. Then I want you to kick this bitch's ass!" Sasuke then opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. "Will you fulfill my dying wish, you knucklehead?"

"Yes Sasuke. I'll do it." Naruto then looked tearfully at his friend.

"Dobe, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I will never be able to bring you back home to Konoha as well as Sakura-chan." Naruto then wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "So teme are we doing this then?"

Sasuke started charging his hand with lightning chakra. "Naruto, this will hurt." Sasuke then rushed his hand at Naruto's face and ripped out his eye.

"AHH! DAMNIT SASUKE THAT FUCKING HURT!" As he said that Sasuke then proceeded to rip out his own Rinnegan.

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed out as he ripped out his own eye.

Sasuke then pushed his now amputated Rinnegan into Naruto's eye-socket. Kurama then began his worked and healed Naruto's newly acquired Rinnegan into his optic nerve.

"Sasuke I won't betray your gift. I will do what I promised and I never go back on my word." As Naruto said this tears of blood fell from his Rinnegan.

"Dobe, don't think of this as a sad moment since I'll still be able to see the world. You'll just be doing it for me." Sasuke then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about teme?" Naruto questioned his friend thinking that Sasuke finally cracked.

"Oh I'm just laughing at Kaguya right now." The woman in question stared at Sasuke in an interesting manner.

Kaguya wore a white robe which had black tomoe emblazoned in a down ward line on the front with tomoe on the edge of her sleeves. She had long white hair that went passed her feet. She had tricloptic eyes with her two normal eyes being the Byakugan while her third eye was a red mix between a Rinnegan and Sharingan.

"So little insect, why are you laughing at me. Is it because you have finally lost all sense of your so called hope and finally accepted your fate?" Kaguya asked in a mocking tone.

Sasuke kept chuckling to himself while she said this. "No it's not because of that. The reason I'm laughing is because Naruto is going to kick your ass and you will still believe that you'll win in the end. To tell the truth I feel sorry for you because when the day is up your gonna be lying on the ground questioning how you lost to such an "insect" like Naruto."

Kaguya's eyes narrowed in rage at Sasuke's statement. Suddenly a strand of Kaguya's hair stabbed Sasuke in the heart.

"Urg…" Blood flowed from Sasuke's mouth and he collapsed to the ground.

"NOO SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled out a pink haired girl in a green flak jacket as she ran towards both of the boys.

"No Sasuke, NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as his best friend fell. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and held him in his lap as Sasuke's blood flowed from his wound.

"N-Naruto, Sakura… I want to say one thing before I-I died."

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said while crying.

"Naruto I have always s-seen you as my brother. So please do me a favor, from one brother to another, tell your f-feelings to Hinata. That's my final request for you."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke turned his face towards Sakura.

"Sakura… I want to tell you one thing."

"Wh-what is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with tears in her green eyes.

"I was never able to tell you this before but… I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." As she said this her heart started plummeting.

Sasuke then stared deep into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura before I go, could I get one kiss from you? The reason is because one: I would like to die knowing that you love me. The other reason is because I don't want to have my only kiss be with the dobe over there." As he said this he shuddered.

"Sasuke, of course I will." As Sakura said this she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him deeply. Both showed their love for one another with their first and final act of intimacy with one another.

When they finished and caught their breath, Sasuke said a peculiar statement. "Best. Death. Ever." With that Sasuke's remaining Sharingan eye turned onyx and closed. Sasuke died with a smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage. He stared at Kaguya in pure hatred wishing that she would just die.

"So Naruto what was it that I heard about you liking a girl. Her name is Hinata is it not?" Kaguya asked Naruto with a grin set upon her face.

"Yeah so what if it is?" Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"Well if you do like this girl how about I introduce her to you." As Kaguya said that, one of the mummified bodies that hung above them was lowered down to Kaguya. The wooden bandage that bound the body unwound and revealed Hinata from within. She had a Rinnegan in her eyes as she fell out of her previous prison's clutches.

Kaguya grabbed Hinata and held her. "A pretty little thing isn't she? Maybe I could make her my personal slave? She could probably be a very pleasurable slave if used correctly. But that might make you ma-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed in rage. "Don't you dare touch her, bitch!"

"Oh so she is precious to you. How about this little brat. If you defeat me then I'll release all of these people, this girl, and make you the Juubi. All you have to do is beat me. So do you agree to my terms or do I need to make my point with the girl here?" As she said that a blade of wood grew from Kaguya's sleeve which she slashed through Hinata's flak jacket and blue shirt.

Naruto cringed at how close Hinata was from being cut. "Fine Kaguya I'll play your game." Naruto relented.

"Good brat, now it's time to play." Kaguya then launched lightning at Naruto. Naruto then dodged.

"Nice try but you need to do better than that." Naruto shouted.

Naruto was about to retaliate but he was brought before the Tailed Beasts. "What the why am I here? Kurama."

"Brat we brought you here because you need to win. So we decided that we are going to merge with you." Kurama replied.

"But if you do that, what will happen to you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We will fade Naruto." Gyuki replied.

"Then you'll become a miniature version of the Juubi, kid!" Shukaku shouted.

"But I don't wanna lose you guys as well." Naruto said sadly. "Why is it that I've just been losing people today and on my birthday no less." Tears started coming out of his mismatched eyes. When they were about to fall to the ground a massive claw wiped them away. Attached to that claw was a furry red arm. That arm was attached to Kurama.

"Kid wipe your tears. I will not have my container cry over something as small as this. Where is your annoying optimism that you always have? Are you truly the old man's successor or was it all a lie. I need you to stick to your belief and beat the old man's bitch of a mother. You got it! Then afterwards your gonna go to that vixen of your and have some kits of your own with her. I will accept nothing less. GOT IT?" Kurama then placed his fist above Naruto. The rest of Bijuu followed suit.

"I understand Kurama. And I will miss you when this is over." Naruto then raised his fist to the other Bijuu's fists.

"Don't get sappy on me kid. We're in it for the long run. Now win!" Kurama then turned into red chakra and flowed within Naruto.

"Naruto, defeat Kaguya for Bee and me." Gyuki then turned into chakra and went inside Naruto.

"Don't fail us Naruto" Chomei disappeared.

"Make us proud." Saiken went within Naruto.

"Show them our strength isn't wasted." Kokuo entered Naruto.

"Brat, you've got your work cut out for you. But I know you can do this." Son Goku then went within Naruto.

"Everyone else already said what was needed. Good luck." Isoubu went within Naruto.

"You better survive. Especially for that vixen you've got their." Naruto blushed bright red at what Matatabi said as she disappeared.

"Kid, kill that annoying bitch Kaguya. Make her pay for what she did to everyone including sand-brat." With that Shukaku disappeared with the rest of the Bijuu.

With that Naruto looked at his hand. It was glowing white. Soon the glow became so blinding that Naruto couldn't even stare at it anymore. When the glare receded Naruto emerged from his mindscape.

Outside Naruto's mindscape Kaguya, Sakura, and Kakashi were all blinded by a bright glow which emerged from Naruto's body. When the bright light disappeared all the people surrounding Naruto saw his new form.

Naruto now wore a crimson cloak reminiscent of Hagaromo's except that the symbols were black. He wore black pants and red sandals. His headband was still on his forehead. His hair had two signature horns to them. His eyes both held a pair of Rinnegan.

"Kaguya it's time to play. **SHINRA TENSEI**!" This move blasted away Kaguya from Hinata who started falling to the ground. "**Banshō Ten'in**." This pulled Hinata towards Naruto who held her in a bridal carry.

"Sakura. Could you take care of Hinata-chan for me? I need to take out the trash." As he said this one of the Truth Seeking balls behind him formed into a shakujo.

"I'll do it Naruto. Just defeat this bitch. Make her pay for what she did to Sasuke-kun." Naruto nodded and jumped towards Kaguya.

Kaguya after taking a Shinra Tensei was in the process of regaining her bearings until Naruto rushed at her and slammed his shakujo into her stomach, launching her into the air. Naruto then proceeded to smash her in the face with his staff and followed it up with a truth seeking ball to her stomach. She coughed blood upon impact.

Naruto then appeared above Kaguya and shouted out "**Shinra Tensei**!" which launched her to the ground causing a huge mushroom cloud to rise. "That was for Sasuke."

Kaguya got up from the ground in a regal fashion. While outside she appeared calm inside her mind she was screaming 'How is this possible!? I should be more than powerful enough to take him on. What changed?' Naruto gracefully hit the ground, all the while looking at Kaguya.

"How does it feel Kaguya, how does it feel to know fear?" Naruto then launched two of his Truth Seeking balls at Kaguya's arms which at their velocity ripped off her arms.

"AHHHH!" Kaguya screamed as blood poured from her arm sockets.

Naruto proceeded to slowly walk towards Kaguya all the while Kaguya was trying to crawl away from Naruto.

"So Kaguya, any last words before I rip the Juubi from you and release your genjutsu?"

"Yes just one." Kaguya then let a smile grace her face. Behind her a tendril of wood started to form.

"What would that be?" Naruto raised his shakujo in preparation to strike Kaguya.

"Oh it's just that your little girlfriend is left all alone"

"What do you mea-"

"THIS!" To which Kaguya launched her wooden spear at Naruto.

"Woah!" Naruto jumped out of the way of the spear. The spear flew past him. "Ahahahaha wow you have really bad aim."

Kaguya smiled "I wasn't aiming for you."

Naruto's face took on a shocked expression "What are you-" Naruto heard a squelching noise of something impacting flesh.

Naruto heard Sakura's scream and turned behind himself. What he saw behind himself seemed like that of a nightmare. Impaled upon a pole of wood was the still breathing Hinata.

"NOOO HINATA!" Naruto turned to Kaguya's smiling face. "DIE BITCH!" Naruto then gripped Kaguya's head and using the power of his Rinnegan ripped the Juubi's chakra from her and absorbed it from her. "Go back to Hell where you belong." Naruto watched as Kaguya's body disappeared without any chakra to hold it. When Naruto absorbed the Juubi's chakra his cloak became white while it's symbols became red. His sandals became white.

All around the Elemental Nations people were escaping the Tsukuyomi at the moment Kaguya was killed.

Naruto ignored these changes and instead ran towards Hinata and Sakura. When he reached them he stared at Sakura. Sakura shook her head in sadness. Hinata wouldn't make it.

"Sakura could you please go to Kakashi-sensei? I want to talk to Hinata." Naruto said this with his head lowered. Sakura stood up and went to Kakashi in order to heal any of his injuries. Naruto fell to his knees next to Hinata. "Hinata why did this have to happen to you? Why couldn't kami have made my life easier?" Naruto cried out in sadness.

Naruto started to punch the ground which with his strength created a small crater. Right in the middle of one of his punches a small pale hand was placed upon his cheast. When Naruto felt it he stopped his punching. "Naruto-kun stop. That won't help."

"What should I do?" Naruto said softly. Hinata then grasped his hand.

"Live." Hinata said with her unflinching gaze.

"But I can't bring you back. I don't know how with my Rinnegan. You're the reason I want to live."

"Then create something new."

"What should I make then?" Naruto asked.

"Make a creature for me. So that it can be the child that we'll never have."

"Ok then." Naruto then activated his Rinnegan and put his hands together. "Hinata could you add your chakra to it so that this can be considered our child?"

"Yes Naruto. Here take it all." Hinata then placed her hand on top of Naruto's and added her remaining chakra to Naruto's construct.

Their creation soon took on the form of a small red egg that was the siza of a cannon ball.

"What shall our child be called?" Hinata asked Naruto in her dying breath.

"His name will be Igneel." Naruto replied.

"Then take care of our son Na...ru…to." With that Hinata took her final breath and died in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata please stay with us…please." Naruto then cried into Hinata's shoulder, latching onto her as his anchor to the world. The Allied Shinobi Forces watched with tears in their eyes as their hero wept into the arms of his dead lover.

(Ten Thousand Years later)

"Hey dad, where are we going, huh?" A small boy with pink hair asked.

"Son we are going to meet my father." Replied a massive red dragon with a yellow underbelly. He had a massive X-scar on his cheast. The dragon's son rode on his father's back while both were flying.

"So we're gonna meet my gramps. Is he strong?"

"Yes Natsu, he is probably the strongest being in all of Earthland." The dragon said to Natsu.

"Awesome! When we get there I'm gonna fight him! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted out.

The dragon Igneel chuckled at his son's antics. Boy he would be in a huge surprise when he met his grandfather. Igneel eventually spotted his destination. It was a mountain which was surrounded by a great forest. He decided to pick up his speed to get to the mountain faster. "Hold on Natsu! We are going to get to your grandfather soon."

"Alright dad!" Natsu gripped onto Igneel's scale tighter.

Within a minute the father and son duo made it to the mountain. Igneel then dived towards the ground and landed at the base of the mountain.

"We're here Natsu." Igneel said curtly.

"So where are we going dad, I don't see anything but a mountain in front of us."

"That's because you don't see underneath the underneath." Igneel replied.

"Underneath what dad? Is there food there?" The minute Natsu said that statement Igneel raised his arm and flicked Natsu in the head with his claw. This launched Natsu off his back and made him fall to the ground.

"Stop thinking about food at this moment. We can get food for you later. Dad will make you some of the most delicious food later." Drool started falling from both of their mouths. Igneel was faster than Natsu in awakening from his food daydream. Natsu soon followed.

"So how do we get to gramps dad?"

"Well it's a secret passage that your grandfather made so that he could be left alone. The way to reach him is to use fire dragon slayer magic on the mountain." With that said Igneel launched a torrent of flame upon the mountainside. This activated a massive sealing array on the mountain which created a hole right in front of Natsu and Igneel.

"Time to go meet the rest of the family. Natsu come."

Both dragon and human walked into the mountain and down the corridor. At the end they saw a man sitting cross-legged with his back to them.

"HEY GRAMPS, WAKE UP!" Natsu shouted. Igneel sweat-dropped while the man face-faulted. The man got up and dusted himself off. He turned himself around and stared at the duo before him. He then cracked his back with a loud auditory snap.

"Son why are you here, and who is this?" The man asked Igneel.

"Dad this is my son, Natsu."

"Igneel hold on a sec. I'M A GRANDFATHER! THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto then proceeded to rush at Natsu, grabbed him, and then placed him on his shoulders all the while screaming "I'm a Grandfather" which accompanied by the laughter of Natsu made an amusing sight.

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto had Natsu sleeping in his lap while he talked to Igneel.

"So son, you want me to watch Natsu because of the Dragon King Festival." Naruto said to Igneel who was currently eating fire made by Naruto.

"Dad this is my only request for you. I don't want Natsu to be alone when I disappear. I could never forgive myself if he got hurt." Igneel stared into Naruto's rippled eyes. Naruto met Igneel's gaze and both just stared at one another. Naruto relented.

"Fine I'll do it. Jeez I can never say no to those eyes." Naruto sighed and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. "My grandson really means a lot to you." Naruto ruffled Natsu's hair.

"Yes he does. I'd do anything for him if I could. Dad I must leave now. But before I go I'm giving Natsu this." Igneel then wrapped a scale patterned scarf around Natsu's neck." Igneel walked to the entrance of the cave and looked back. "Goodbye Natsu. I'll always be watching you. Take care of him dad." With that Igneel flew off.

(The Next Morning)

Natsu woke up in the next morning in a great mood. He just met his grandfather yesterday and they were all going to hang out today as a family. Natsu was about to grab his t-shirt and pants when he noticed a scarf on his neck.

"Wow this looks cool. I wonder if dad got me this." Natsu commented to himself as he got dressed. When he was done he rushed out of his bedroom into a stone hallway which went left and right. Suddenly Natsu's nose alerted him to delicious food coming from the left hallway to which he ran.

"Food here I come!" When he entered the area it appeared to be the entrance to the cave except it had a stone table with stone chairs. On the table were bacon, eggs, and ham.

"Dad, gramps where are you? It's time to eat!" Natsu shouted out.

"Your father isn't here. He had to leave." Naruto said solemnly while coming out of the shadows.

"Okay then, we'll just wait for him to come back." Natsu said with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Natsu. But he's not coming back."

"What are you talking about- dad always comes back." Natsu's smile started to disappear.

"Your father had to go on a long journey. He wished he didn't have to but he had to." Naruto came up to Natsu and place his hand on his shoulder.

"B-but d-dad always said he'd be there for me." Tears fell from Natsu's eyes as he said this. Naruto went onto his knees and grabbed Natsu in a hug.

"It's okay your dad still loves you. He made that scarf that you're wearing to show it to you. Now eat your food, we're gonna be going on a journey."

Natsu wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Gramps where are we going?"

Naruto looked at Natsu with a large smile. "We're going to Fairy Tail!"

**That was the first chapter. And I have to say that it went really well. **

**Natsu: Sure it did. My only problem is why I couldn****'****t destroy anything!**

**Naruto: Natsu, Are you sure you want to test the author****'****s powers.**

**Natsu: Yes I do. The author is probably a weakling anyway.**

**Okay that is take this hot shot. *Sends two 100 ft. tall foxes after Natsu***

**Natsu: OH GOD NO!**

**Igneel: Well ****that's what you get. See you all next time.**


	2. On the Road p1

**I've been getting questions about Naruto being downgraded because he's too powerful. I'm not gonna do that. He'll be on the sidelines for a while in the main arcs but I'm planning on making two; that's right, two arcs for him besides Natsu's childhood arc. Now enjoy the story.**

In the woods Natsu and Naruto were traveling to their destination of Fairy Tail. Unfortunately Naruto had to deal with Natsu's hyper activeness during the trip.

"Are we there yet?" A curious Natsu asked.

"No." Naruto said quickly.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked again.

"No." Naruto said louder.

"Are there yet gramps?"

"NO! We are not there yet!" Naruto yelled at Natsu. "Natsu I'll tell you when we get there." 'How does Igneel deal with this?'

"But gramps, I want to be there now." Natsu whined.

"If I teach you an attack, then will you shut up?" Naruto stopped and looked at Natsu.

Natsu stopped and stared at Naruto. "You really mean it?"

"Against my better wishes: yes."

Natsu then jumped into the air. "Yes this is gonna be awesome. So what are you gonna teach me?"

'Oh no this is the exact same problem I had before. Better teach him something complex.' As Naruto contemplated this Natsu was just jumping around him in excitement "Okay I've got it. I'm gonna teach you the Rasengan."

"Oh it sounds awesome! So what does the Raz-a-gan do?"

Naruto face palmed himself. "Natsu it's pronounced Rasengan. The Rasengan utilizes your… magic to basically grind through its targets. Unfortunately since you only utilize fire magic I'll have to change the training to match your fire."

"Sweet! Soon I'll get even stronger."

"Hold it hot-rod your gonna need to complete three steps in order to learn the Rasengan."

"Aww… what are these steps? Are they gonna be long.?"

"Possibly. It only took me a month to learn it. I'm the record holder for best time in learning the Rasengan." Naruto explained "Now hurry up Natsu you're lagging behind."

"What do you me-"As Natsu looked he saw that Naruto was already yards away from him. "Hey gramps don't leave me behind!" Natsu then ran up to Naruto. When he finally caught up Naruto pulled a shiny sphere from his sleeve.

"This Natsu is what your gonna be training with. This ball is made of tin and filled with water which can't be affected by your flames. What you need to do is move the water around and use it to pop this ball. So can you do it?" Naruto tossed the ball to Natsu the ball. Natsu caught the ball.

"Alright gramps I'll do this faster than you ever could." With that Natsu got to work trying to pop the ball.

(One Hour Later)

"AHH! WHY WON'T IT POP?" Natsu said yelling at the air. Natsu ran over to his grandfather who was resting at the base of a tree. "Gramps, how do I make this pop?"

Naruto opened one of his rippled eyes and looked at Natsu. "Can't you let this old man sleep for five minutes? Ugh." With that Naruto got up from his resting spot. "Okay now that you got me up what's your problem again."

Natsu deadpanned. "I already told you, how do I pop this ball?" Naruto grabbed the ball from Natsu.

"Okay. This is what you do," Naruto then using his chakra spun the water inside the ball this made small dents on the metal "Now what you do next is the hard part Natsu. You need to spin the water in every direction imaginable with your flames." With that said Naruto then blew up the tin ball. "You got it now?"

"I think so gramps. Could I get a new ball?" Naruto pulled another tin ball out of his sleeve.

"Here you go. Now leave me be until tomorrow, Okay." Naruto then went back to his tree and sat down and closed his eyes.

"All right, now that I know the secret I'll get it for sure!" With that Natsu sat down and tried to manipulate the water with his flames.

(Five Hours Later)

Naruto got up from his nap and saw that Natsu was sleeping on the ground. Besides him his tin ball had a massive dent in it.

"Well he's getting there. Soon enough he'll have made it through the first stage." Naruto then took off his cloak and covered Natsu in it as a makeshift blanket. "I wonder what Fairy Tail is like?"

(At Fairy Tail)

In the middle of the guild sat Makarov Dreyar the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He at the moment was yelling at his guild members.

"COME ON, YOU DESTROYED OUR CLIENT'S HOME!"

**Well this chapter is really short I know but I'll make it up to all of you. Also about the "mushy shit" (that actually sounded pretty funny uncageduzu) that was just to get the story along. Right now I don't have exact scheduling but I'll get a chapter in by Sunday at least. If not then Monday it is! **


	3. On the Road p2

Naruto and Natsu were walking on the road. Naruto was busy trying to find out where they were while Natsu was trying to blow up his ball.

"Come on I nearly have it." Natsu chanted.

"Natsu you might want to ease up on- *BOOM*"

"YES I GOT IT!" Natsu cried out. He finally popped the ball.

"Wow I'm surprised, it only took you five days." Naruto stated. Inside he was thinking 'This is so unfair, it took me weeks to get it down.'. "Well Natsu since you passed the first test we're going to the next one."

"What's that gramps?" Naruto proceeded to pull an iron ball from his sleeve. "Gramps I have one question."

"What's that Natsu?"

"Where do you keep pulling those balls from?"

"Uhh... a magician never reveals his secrets." Natsu face faulted. Natsu then got up from the ground.

"Anyway what is different with that ball than the other?" Natsu asked

"This ball is made of iron which is much stronger than the tin ball. You're going to need to put power in your flames in order to bust it. There also isn't any water within this ball so you're going to need to use a lot more magic in order to open it." Naruto then tossed the ball to Natsu. "Catch!"

"Oof." Natsu caught the ball and fell to the ground. "Gramps this is heavy. How am I gonna open this ball if I can't hold it for long?" Natsu said while carrying the ball in both his hands.

"Think of it as extra training. It will also strengthen your body as well as your magic." With that Naruto continued walking.

"Alright! This will be great. Soon I'll become even stronger than you one day!" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Sorry to burst your dream, but it's not gonna happen." When he looked to Natsu he saw that he had a downcast look. "I-I uh mean now. It is not gonna happen now. One day you might be stronger than me." Natsu's expression immediately brightened. 'Whoa that was close; crisis averted'.

A few hours on the road and it was already afternoon. The duo was nearing the edge of the forest.

"Natsu are you hungry?" Naruto asked Natsu who was still trying to finish step two of the Rasengan training. Natsu wasn't even paying attention to Naruto; instead he was still looking at the metallic orb. 'Wow first time he hasn't reacted when I brought food into a conversation. I can't tell if I should be happy or worried.' Naruto stopped. Natsu who wasn't paying attention just kept walking.

"NATSU!" Naruto shouted. Natsu jumped a few feet into the air. When he was back on the ground he turned to Naruto.

"WHAT!"

"I was wondering if you wanted food."

"Yeah, sure." As Natsu said this, his stomach rumbled.

"Okay. I'll go create some food, you go explore or something like that."

Natsu ran off to train. He even brought his iron ball with him as he did it.

When Natsu finally got tired of running in the forest he sat down and worked on opening the iron ball. The iron ball heated up to a red glow until he heard a slight ping.

"Nearly got it." His iron ball had a small dent in it.

Some bushes around Natsu were rustling which made Natsu lift his head up. Natsu then peered at the bushes and shouted out, "Hey anyone there?"

"Oh look it's a kid all alone in the dangerous woods." The rustling of the bushes stopped and out came a man in a black cloak with his hood up.

"Wh-who are you?" Natsu stammered.

The man moved closer to Natsu. "I am Lezen a member to the glorious cult of Zeref. You on the other hand look like a kid who could be used as a slave."

"Hell no!" Natsu then lit his fist on fire, "Take this **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu tried to punch the man but he moved to his left and Natsu flew past him into the ground.

"That was a strong attack brat, but I'm STRONGER!" As he said that Natsu started floating off the ground.

"What the hell is this? Why am I floating?" Natsu said as he struggled to be free of this invisible force.

"That would be my Levitation magic. It allows me to be able to move anything with just a thought. Now how about we play a game?"

"What game?"

"We'll see how long you'll last being smashed into the ground. Now LET'S PLAY!" When Lezen said that Natsu felt the same force holding him smash him into the ground.

Natsu screamed in pain as he hit the ground with a boom.

"Are you enjoying my game? Let's see what happens when I smash you from a greater height." Natsu then felt his body being raised off the ground and above the trees. "Tell me if this hurts brat." Natsu was then smashed into the ground once again. He screamed as he felt two of his ribs snap.

"Let me go you bastard." Natsu tried to get up but the force from before kept holding him down.

"But we aren't done with our game." Lezen stopped moving as he contemplated what to do next. "Oh I know! We'll play a new game. We'll call it magic roulette. The rules are simple. We each get a turn hitting each other with our magic. Whoever falls unconscious or dies first wins. You start brat."

"Alright then you prick. Here we go! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Flames erupted from Natsu's mouth and covered Lezen in an orange inferno.

"Yes I did it, I beat him!" Natsu cheered to himself.

"If I lost so soon then how would the game be fun!" Lezen said as the flames previously surrounding him disappeared. "Now it's my turn."

"Oh no!" Natsu was lifted and smashed into the ground. His groans of pain were music to Lezen's ears.

Natsu slowly stood up. His right arm was shattered along with a few more of his ribs. "Don't… c-count… me out… YET!" Natsu then rushed at Lezen and unknowingly swirled his fire in the palm of his left hand into an incomplete fiery Rasengan. Natsu then pushed it into Lezen's stomach. This launched Lezen away in a slight spiral motion. The front of his cloak was burned away revealing pale skin underneath.

"You. Little. BRAT!" Lezen then used his Levitation magic on the ground. This lifted giant chunks of rocks above Natsu who was too weak to move. "Hope you enjoy the afterlife kid." Lezen then released his hold over the rocks to let them fall on Natsu. "Stupid kid" Lezen turned away.

"**Shinra Tensei**." All of the rocks that were about to drop on Natsu were blasted away.

Lezen turned back to see a blonde man in a white cloak stop the rocks from killing Natsu. "What the hell?" Lezen said to himself.

"Hey you." The blond said.

"What's it to you?" Lezen replied.

"I have a small question for you." The blond said in an eerie tone.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering. Were you then one who came into this forest, attacked my grandson, and the NEARLY KILLED HIM?" Naruto shouted out the last part with killing intent fully aimed at Lezen.

Lezen feeling the massive killing intent stammered "Y-yes I d-did." Suddenly the killing intent disappeared as it came.

"What's your name?" The blond man asked.

"It's Lezen. Why did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know your name since I'd like to know the name of the person I'm about to obliterate." Naruto said calmly.

Lezen laughed. "No I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm gonna kill you just like that brat over there. Now DIE!" Lezen lifted his hands and aimed his magic at Naruto… nothing happened.

"W-what!?" Lezen was now afraid.

"If your wondering why your magic isn't working it's because I absorbed all the eternano within the air. No eternano, no magic." Naruto then smiled.

"I'm giving you the count of three before I erase you." Naruto stated.

Lezen started to run away in fear.

"One." Naruto raised his hand and a black ball started forming.

"Two." The ball became larger and was surrounded in a red aura.

"Three. **Tailed Beast Ball**." A ball of pure chakra was then launched out of his hand at Lezen. "Go to hell." Was all Naruto said as he turned towards Natsu. Behind him a massive white sphere of energy exploded. With it a loud scream was heard before being cut off.

Naruto calmly walked over to Natsu's position and sat down. When he looked at Natsu he saw that he was in a depressed mood. After a few seconds of silence Natsu spoke up.

"Gramps… I couldn't beat him." Natsu said sourly.

"Natsu you did more that I ever could when I was your age. You should be proud of that. I also saw that you had a nearly perfect Rasengan. I can't claim that I could do that. I was thirteen when I learned it." Natsu smiled with pride at that statement.

"Natsu you're not going to win every fight you pick."

"Then what do I do if I can't win?" Natsu asked.

Naruto grabbed Natsu's arm. "You get back up." With that Naruto pulled Natsu to his feet completely healed.

"Gramps I'm not injured anymore." Natsu said while inspecting himself.

"That's because I healed you. Now do you want some food? I bet you're hungry." Naruto said.

Natsu's stomach rumbled. He started scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I am pretty hungry."

Naruto picked Natsu up and put him on his back. "Let's get some food. Then we're going to start traveling again."

After Naruto and Natsu ate they began walking once again. A few hours later and they reached the edge of a city.

"Gramps are we there yet?" Natsu asked.

"I think so. I really have no idea." Naruto replied. Natsu sweat dropped at that.

"Gramps shouldn't you know everything."

"I only know a few things. Twenty percent of that knowledge is dedicated to ramen." Both drooled at the thought of ramen. "Nevertheless you shouldn't question your elders."

"Sure, whatever gramps." Natsu said quickly.

When they reached the city they saw a man walking down their path away from it. He looked ridiculous. He was really small with a large white mustache, an orange and blue stripped jester's hat which had white hair sticking out, an orange hoodie that had blue highlights at the end of the sleeves, with matching orange shorts. Under the jacket he wore a white shirt with a black guild stamp of Fairy Tail.

"Hello there. What are you two doing alone on this road?" The man asked.

"What are you doing on this road old man?" Natsu replied to which Naruto smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry about my grandson, he is kind of a hot head." The man looked Naruto up and down.

"Wow if you're a grandfather, then you aged really well." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well it happens, dattebayo." 'Damnit I thought I fixed that verbal tick.' Naruto thought mentally.

The old man laughed. "So what is your business in coming to Magnolia?" The old man asked.

"Wow I was right Natsu. In your face." Natsu crossed his arms and looked away. "Anyway we're here to join the guild Fairy Tail."

"That is interesting. If you want I can lead you to the guild hall."

"Wow thanks that would really help us. Also what's your name? Mines Naruto Uzumaki and this here," Naruto ruffled Natsu's hair "Is my grandson Natsu Dragneel."

"Well then Naruto my name is Makarov Dreyar."

"Can we hurry this up I want to get some food." Piped up Natsu.

"Natsu we just ate a few hours ago."

"So, I'm hungry again."

Makarov then stepped towards Natsu. "There is food in the guild hall if you can last that long." He said.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Ease up there Natsu. We'll get there soon." Naruto said gripping Natsu's shoulder.

"Well if you two are ready let's go." Makarov said while walking on the path back towards Magnolia.

On their way inside Makarov was greeted by many of the city's inhabitants. This made Naruto suspicious but he brushed that feeling away for later. Natsu on the other hand was running around looking at all the sights and sounds.

"Your grandson is really excited. Has he even been to a city before?" Makarov asked Naruto.

"No my son Igneel raised Natsu in the wild." Naruto replied.

"Who was Igneel?" Makarov asked in curiosity.

"Oh he was a fire breathing dragon. He taught Natsu most of what he knows." Makarov's became wide eyed at that little tidbit.

Makarov spluttered out, "Y-your son w-was a dragon!"

Naruto nonchalantly replied, "Yes he is."

"So Natsu was raised by a dragon. But how is a dragon your son?"

"It's a story which I don't like to talk about." Makarov heard the sadness in Naruto's voice and left his questions for a later date.

"Gramps look at the food here! They are selling all this ramen!" With that Naruto rushed over to the ramen booth that Natsu was at.

"So gramps can we get some ramen?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry but we can't. I don't have money." Naruto said.

"How about I pay for it." Makarov said.

Natsu ran up to Makarov and hugged him, "Thanks old man."

"It's fine. I'll pay for all the food you eat." Makarov said.

Both Naruto and Natsu smiled. "You mean all of it?" Both said at the same time.

"Yes I will."

These words Makarov would regret due to the massive amount of bowls both Naruto and Natsu had stacked up besides them. There was a crowd gathered around the two who watched in both interest and disgust as both Naruto and Natsu inhaled their food.

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!" Makarov cried out with waterfalls gushing from his eyes.

Finally Naruto and Natsu stopped eating after their twentieth bowl.

"Thanks Makarov. That really hit the spot. Say 'thank you' Natsu." Naruto said.

"Thanks for the food old man." Natsu said.

"So are going to the guild Makarov?" Naruto proceeded to pat Makarov on the back as he said this. "Oh and the bill for the food was 40,000 Jewels."

"Just… just give me a second to get over my massive depression." Makarov stated with his head down.

"Why are you so sad old man?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sad because your stomachs are black holes." Makarov replied.

With that Makarov emptied his wallet of all its money and the trio was once again on their way towards the guild hall. When they arrived at the guild hall they saw a two story building with a bell tower on top of it.

Makarov opened the doors to the guild hall and was greeted by a "Hello master!" from the guild members inside. Makarov turned to Natsu and Naruto.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you two."

"This is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing you're the guild master, huh." Naruto stated.

"Yes I am." Makarov replied.

Naruto smiled, "So where do we sign up?"

"You just wait here I'll get the guild stamp for you." With that Makarov went over behind the counter of the bar. He managed to dig out the guild stamp and brought it over to Naruto.

"So where do you want me to place this stamp, and what color do you want?" Makarov asked.

Naruto took off his cloak. Underneath it was a black t-shirt. Naruto removed that to reveal a well muscled cheast underneath. The girls in the guild all blushed at his physique. "On my stomach in orange."

"All right then." Makarov then branded Naruto's stomach with the guild mark. "Natsu, where would you like you mark?"

"On my right shoulder in red." Natsu lifted up the sleeve of his red t-shirt. Makarov then branded Natsu with his guild mark.

"Now I officially welcome you two as members of the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov stated.

The guild cheered as they welcomed the new members. One boy came out from the crowd of guild members. He had blackish blue hair and he was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

"Hey old man who are these two guys?" The boy asked.

"Oh Gray these two are Natsu Dragneel and his grandfather Naruto Uzumaki." Makarov replied to Gray.

"Hey who is this stripper?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"This is Gray Fullbuster. He's our resident ice mage."

"So I guess he is an ice princess then." Natsu then started laughing to himself.

"At least I don't need to be taken here by my grandfather. He doesn't even look that old. Who is your dad?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"My dad is Igneel the fire dragon." Natsu stated with pride.

"So you're a flame brain, huh." Gray retorted.

"Oh that is it!" With that Natsu leapt at Gray and the two started fighting.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to get a drink while the kid play?" Makarov asked.

"Sure Makarov. I'm always up to getting hammered." With that said Naruto and Makarov went to the bar and started drinking.

Back with Natsu and Gray, both combatants were charging up their magic. Mist erupted from Gray's hands "**Ice Make: Hammer**!" A giant hammer made of ice materialized into Gray's hands and he charged at Natsu.

Natsu put his hand forward and started building an incomplete Rasengan. He charged at Gray's hammer. Unfortunately for Natsu his incomplete Rasengan exploded in his face launching him into one of the guild's walls. "Ow." Natsu didn't even fall down since he was so engrained into the wall.

Gray was laughing at Natsu. "Wow what was that pathetic attack. It didn't even hurt me."

Natsu groaned as he pushed himself out of the wall. "It's called the Rasengan. Gramps was teaching it to me." Gray stuck his hand out for Natsu. Natsu grabbed it and he was pulled up.

"Challenge me again when you can actually make an attack of yours work." Gray started walking away from Natsu, at least until Natsu tackled him and they started fighting each other once again."

"Well Macky, this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship with those two." Naruto told Makarov as they both watched the fight play out.

"I agree. Just wait a few years and they might stop fighting." Makarov replied while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah right. If this is like I think it is, their rivalry will only lead to bigger and much more destructive fights." Naruto said taking a sip of his drink. Makarov spat his drink out.

"Oh no! I have to stop this!" Makarov then ran off to stop Natsu and Gray's fight.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun." Naruto said to himself.

**Well here the chapter is. It's even earlier than promised. The next chapter is gonna come most likely Wednesday. **

**Natsu: You better make me cooler in the next chapter.**

**Sure Natsu. Keep telling yourself that.**

**Naruto: Well at least I'm off to a good start. I'm getting wasted.**

**Igneel: Dad come on! You're embarrassing us.**

**Naruto: You know you love it. See you guys again next time.**


	4. Fairy Tail beginnings

It's been two days since both Naruto and Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. At this moment right now both Naruto and Natsu were walking on the road towards Magnolia after completing their first job.

"Natsu you're going to need to curb your destructive personality." Naruto said to Natsu.

"Gramps we got the job done so why are you complaining?" Natsu replied to Naruto.

"Natsu… you destroyed our clients home when we were meant to remove a rat infestation. It was literally the easiest job that we could do." Naruto deadpanned to Natsu.

Natsu ignored Naruto's statement and just walked faster ahead of him. He then pulled out of his bag that he was carrying, a iron ball and went back to his Rasengan training.

"Cheeky little brat." Naruto reached inside his cloak and pulled out a book with a faded white cover with a green outline. He then started to read his book until he heard a boom from Natsu then an exclamation from said person.

"YES! I did it gramps. I'm one step closer to becoming stronger than you!" Natsu shouted out.

'Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that.' Naruto then smiled. "Alright Natsu, now that you've completed the next step you are going to have to accomplish the final stage. This one is the most difficult." Naruto told Natsu.

"What do you mean by that gramps?" Natsu asked.

"The final stage of training involves something that you'll have a large challenge with," Naruto then pulled out a rubber ball. "You must use all of what you learned to create the Rasengan, and instead of destroying the ball, keep it contained."

"What why?"

"Because, otherwise you'll have an accident like you had with Gray." Natsu gained a sweatdrop.

"Seriously gramps, you have to bring that up." Natsu said.

"Yes, because it was hilarious." Natsu tried to hit Naruto in the face when he said that but Naruto ducked under Natsu's punch. He then stuck his hand out to Natsu and flicked Natsu in the head. This launched him three feet away.

"That is why you respect your elders." Naruto said walking past Natsu with his face in his book.

"Gramps, take me seriously!" Natsu shouted to Naruto.

"I will when you can kill rats without destroying a house."

(Flashback: Several Hours Earlier)

Natsu and Naruto stood before a large green mansion. Naruto knocked on the door and the duo waited for a few seconds. Suddenly the door was opened by a butler.

"Who are you two?" The butler asked them.

"We're the wizards that took your request." Naruto replied to the butler. The butler opened the door for both of them, and they went in.

"This is a really big house." Natsu stated.

"This house as you put it has belonged to the Bushgreen family for seven generations. It is a proud testament of their endurance throughout the centuries. Come with me sirs, to the living room." With that the butler walked away and the duo followed.

In the living room a man stood facing the Dragon slayer and Sage. He wore a black custom tailored suit. He had green hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, you must be the mages I asked for." The man stated.

"Yes Mr. Bushgreen, we're the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted the request." Naruto said to the man. "I'm Naruto and this is my grandson Natsu." Naruto stuck out his hand to Bushgreen. Bushgreen shook Naruto's hand.

"Please call me Tora." 'Oh God, more reminders of that damn cat.' Naruto thought to himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tora." Naruto internally cringed as he said that. "So where is your problem?" Naruto asked, straight to business.

"Please follow me." Tora then went out through the entrance of the living room to the stairway in the middle of the mansion. He then went to the left where a cellar door was located. Tora pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He then went down the stairs. Naruto and Natsu looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed.

In the cellar Naruto and Natsu immediately saw the problem. On the floor of the cellar there were hundreds of rats. Tora was still on the stairs and didn't even bother going down. "I need you two to eliminate my rodent problem."

"So you want us to kill them?" Natsu asked.

"Please do not state it like that, it sounds barbaric. I'll be up the stairs waiting for you to finish." Tora then went back up the stairs and left Naruto and Natsu alone.

"Ok Natsu, how about you clear the cellar. Your magic is more than enough to take care of it. I'll be upstairs waiting for you to finish." 'Easiest job ever' Naruto thought to himself as he went up the stairs leaving Natsu alone.

"Wow what a lazy old man. Well then I better take care of this. **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Upstairs Naruto and Tora were talking to one another. "-so that was how I had to deal with my son when he was a teenager. I'm not looking forward to my grandson when he becomes a teenager." Naruto said to Tora who nodded in agreement.

"I hear you; you have no idea what it's like raising two teenagers who are always squabbling."

"Yeah thank God Natsu doesn't have a brother. I think I would go crazy if he did." Right when Naruto said that both heard a boom.

"What the hell was that?" Tora cried out.

"Oh no please don't tell me-" Naruto and Tora both smelled something burning.

"Damnit Natsu" Both yelled out. With that a fiery explosion overtook then mansion.

Naruto, Tora, and Tora's butler all erupted from the burned rubble of the once standing mansion.

"I'm gonna kill him." Naruto stated. Tora and his butler on the other hand both had open mouthed shocked expressions. All three then heard the movement of rubble. Out popped Natsu. He was covered from head to toe in ash and dust and was only identifiable from his pink hair.

"I took care of the rat problem!" Natsu said smiling.

"Oh I'll take care of something alright!" Tora's butler cried out as he started chasing Natsu.

"Naruto, are you going to help him?" Tora asked.

"Oh give him a few minutes. It'll be good exercise. Now about your house, I can rebuild it for you."

(End Flashback)

"Natsu quit whining and try to finish the final stage of the Rasengan." Naruto then tossed the rubber ball at Natsu who caught it.

"Remember Natsu, your trying to contain your flames into a compact ball like this," Naruto then formed a Rasengan on his hand, "You don't want to bust the ball." These were Naruto's final words to Natsu.

Natsu when he saw this started working diligently on not trying to pop the ball. But the minute he used his magic in making the Rasengan the ball popped.

"Gramps I need another ball." Natsu asked. And on cue a ball was thrown in his face. This cycle continued until they reached Magnolia.

"Alright Natsu, you might want to give your training a rest. You can try it again later." Naruto told Natsu.

"But gramps I'm so close." Natsu whined.

"Just wait till tomorrow. Now let's get back to the guild."

Eventually they arrived at the guild. Inside a massive bar fight was happening. "Man it's good to be back home." Naruto said to himself. "Natsu I'll be going to the master's office to report a job well done, you can hang out." Natsu nodded to this and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Right as that happened a chair was smashed into Natsu. Natsu got up and looked around to see Gray laughing. "I'll show you! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu spewed out a torrent of flames from his mouth which smashed the laughing Gray into the wall unconscious.

Natsu jumped in happiness and chanted, "I beat the stripper! I beat the stripper! Anyone else wanna challenge me?" Natsu taunted.

"I will." A feminine voice said from the entrance of the guild. At the entrance were three people. "So are you ready to fight you weakling?" The girl who said this had white hair which was tied up into a ponytail by a purple ribbon. On her neck was a small black choker. She wore a purple tank top that stopped above her stomach; it had a white pattern at the top of it. She wore black short shorts which were held up by a white belt. To complete the ensemble she wore black thigh high shoes. She was grinning wickedly and had an evil look with her blue eyes.

"My name is Mirajane of the takeover trio. Now let's fight!" Mirajane then transformed her right arm into a red scaled version of it with black claws at the end. She then rushed at Natsu in speeds that Natsu couldn't even see. She then smacked him into one of the pillars of the guild hall.

"Ow." Natsu got up off the ground. He proceeded to light his fist on fire and charged at Mirajane. "Take this, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Mirajane sidestepped Natsu who ran past her into a wall. Natsu managed to tear through the wall and ran onto the cobblestone ground until he tripped.

"Who taught you how to fight, your grandfather?" Mirajane said mockingly while laughing.

Natsu pushed himself off the ground and turned towards Mira. "Yes my gramps did teach me as well as my father."

"Well then your gramps and old man are probably very weak. I could probably crush both of them without even using my Take-over magic." Mira then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw probably the sexiest man that she ever saw. He was wearing a white cloak, had spiky blonde hair, cute whisker marks, and purple rippled eyes.

"He-hello there sexy. My name is Mirajane Strauss. I'm the strongest woman of Fairy Tail. Who would you be?" She asked the blonde stranger with a blush on her face.

"I'm Natsu's grandfather, Naruto Uzumaki." He replied in a quick tone.

"Yeah you are- WAIT WHAT!" Mirajane screamed out in confusion. "But you look so young. Shouldn't you be his father at least?"

"No I'm pretty old. My son Igneel is Natsu's father." Naruto replied.

"Yeah my father is Igneel the fire dragon." Natsu piped up.

"WHAT! How is your son a dragon?" Mira shouted out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while grinning, "Well things just happen." Mira just face palmed at what Naruto said. "Anyway were you just saying that I and my son are weak?" Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

"Yes I did. Your grandson is really weak." Mira said to Naruto regaining her former vigor. Naruto just kept smiling while an eerie pressure built up around the guild. Everyone started to feel it, this caused them to all become fearful some of them even feinted.

"O-okay I-I'm sorry about what I said before, just stop." Mira said as she relented.

"Well it's good that you learned your lesson. I'm gonna go get a drink. Natsu, you should probably become inconspicuous or in simpler just not guilty looking since Macky is coming downstairs." With that Naruto walked off. Mira followed suit and left.

Natsu was trying to get up after his defeat until a hand stuck itself in his face in order to help him up. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet by a white haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair barely touched her shoulders. She wore a pink dress with a polo collar that went to her knees. It had a darker pink stripe down the center with the pink also being on the edges of the top and bottom of the dress.

"Hello there Natsu. I'm sorry about my sister Mira, she can be a little arrogant but she's actually pretty nice." The girl said to Natsu.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, it's Lisanna Strauss. And this here," She pointed to the boy besides her. He had short spiky white hair, dark eyes, and he was wearing a blue suit with a bowtie, "Is my big brother Elfman." Elfman waved to Natsu shyly. "Don't worry about my brother; he's always been a little shy.

Elfman then looked from Natsu and Lisanna to Mira who was walking away. "Lisanna we should probably go with Mira."

"Okay then Elfman. It was nice meeting you Natsu." With that Elfman and Lisanna ran after Mira.

"Well it was Nice meeting those guys." Natsu said to himself.

"WHO THE HELL MADE A HOLE IN MY GUILD WALL?!" Natsu heard Makarov yell.

"Oh shit!" Natsu said to himself. He then looked around trying to find someplace to hide.

Makarov stepped up to the hole in the guild wall and looked around in order to find the culprit. He spotted Natsu.

"So Natsu, did you break the wall?" Makarov said in an angry tone.

"No, it was… uh, GRAMPS!" Natsu then ran away from Makarov. Makarov then walked towards Naruto who was busy drinking at the bar.

"So Naruto, did you break the wall?" Makarov then grabbed a mug of beer and started drinking.

"Nah, I was just drinking. Also if you want Natsu, he'll be back at the front doors in ten minutes." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked curiously.

"I'm his grandfather, I know him pretty well."

"Well at least you know your grandson really well. My grandson Laxus has been troubled for a while. I have no idea about what to do with him." Makarov said sadly while taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now who is Mirajane?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she is an up and coming powerful Take-over mage. She'll probably pass the S-class exams when she gets older." Makarov replied.

"Well that's nice. She was pretty disrespectful to me though, said I was a weak old man. Jeez kids these days, no respect." Naruto said to Makarov.

"I hear ya Naruto. No one treats us geezers with respect anymore." Makarov said

Naruto got up off his bar stool. "Well Makarov I think I'm gonna grab Natsu and find ourselves a house."

"Wait you don't have a house, where have you been sleeping?"

"In the woods or on the guild's roof." Naruto replied.

"Okay then. Have fun." With that Naruto left to find Natsu.

(30 Minutes Later)

"Gramps none of the houses look good." Natsu said in a bored manner. He was staring at a pamphlet which had available houses of Magnolia.

"Just wait I heard of a place in the woods. I'm gonna head to the salesman over there to see about that house." Naruto then walked to a man in a black business suit. Both started to talk.

Natsu looked around the office they were in. He waited a couple of minutes until Naruto came to him after shaking hands with the business man. "Natsu I got it." Naruto said, Natsu smiled and followed Naruto.

"So gramps, what does the house look like?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"You'll see it when we get there." Natsu glared at Naruto but said nothing.

With that Naruto and Natsu made their journey to the outskirts of the city. When they finally reached the outskirts they went inside the forest itself. Natsu followed Naruto who knew where to go at the moment.

"Gramps, we there yet?" Naruto just looked at Natsu when he said that.

"Natsu shut up and go back to your Rasengan training. I'll tell you when we get to the house." With that Naruto just ignored Natsu for the rest of the trip unless he needed to supply Natsu with another rubber ball.

After ten minutes of walking Naruto stopped, this caused Natsu to bump into his back.

"Gramps, why did you stop?" Natsu asked.

Naruto turned towards Natsu and smiled. "I stopped because we have arrived at our destination." Naruto replied.

"What does desternation mean?" Natsu asked.

"It's pronounced destination, and it means the place that you wanted to go to in simplest terms."

"Okay gramps."

"Now Natsu, check out our new home." Naruto pointed Natsu's attention to a house with a pitched red roof, a doorway jutted from the main part of the house with a red door. Above the doorway was a circular window. The part that caught Natsu's attention was the pair of trees that sprouted from the house. Next to the doorway was a chimney.

"This place looks awesome!" Natsu shouted and then ran into the house.

"Well I guess he's excited. That kid has too much energy for me." Naruto mused to himself. He then proceeded to follow Natsu and explore the house with him.

Inside the house it was completely empty. The only thing that was heavily abundant in the house was a thick layer of dust that covered the building.

"Hey Natsu, I'll make us some beds to sleep on. What would you like for your bed?" Naruto asked Natsu.

"I want a hammock gramps." Natsu replied.

"Okay then. Natsu, remember when you asked how I pulled all those balls out of my sleeves." Naruto said to Natsu while clapping his hands together.

"Yeah I remember gramps, why?" Natsu replied curiously.

"This is why." With that Naruto's purple eyes seemed to glow slightly and a hammock appeared from nothing much to the awe of Natsu.

"Wow that was cool gramps. How did you do that?" Natsu questioned Naruto while inspecting his hammock.

"It's because of my eyes," Naruto pointed to his eyes, "They are called the Rinnegan."

"Wow so that's why they look awesome. Could I get the Rinnegan one day?" Natsu asked innocently.

"No that wouldn't be possible. You would need to have them transferred in order to get them." Naruto stated to Natsu much to his disappointment. 'Better not tell him that he's adopted.' Naruto then messed up Natsu's hair, "Hey don't be like that. You have something that I'll never have."

"I do." Natsu asked looking at Naruto.

"You have your Dragon Slayer magic which Igneel taught you. I'll never be able to learn it unlike you. So cheer up." Naruto then hung up Natsu's hammock and left his room to find his own.

Natsu yawned. "Man I feel sleepy; I think I'm going to go to sleep." Natsu then jumped into his new hammock and settled in. Eventually he fell asleep.

Naruto walked down the hall to Natsu's room after he created his own bed. He stuck his head into Natsu's room to see his grandson sleeping. Naruto smiled at this and walked away while turning all the lights in the house out.

Naruto eventually went into his own room and pulled out a small scroll from his sleeve. He unraveled it and unsealed the items within.

The items consisted of a white book with a green edge, three orange books, a tri-pronged kunai, a picture of team seven, Naruto's parents, and finally one of Hinata. Naruto then reverently put them on a shelf in his room. With that he went towards his newly created bed and slept.

Meanwhile on a beach a girl came crawling from the water. She wore a dress that was basically rags, and an eye patch on her right eye. Her left brown eye stared at the stars in the sky. Her most noticeable trait was her scarlet hair.

She collapsed to the ground and screamed at the sky in sadness.

**That's a wrap people. I might get a chapter in either Wednesday or Thursday. I'll start introducing other characters next chapter besides just Natsu and Naruto (Don't worry those two won't be forgotten).**

**Natsu: We better not be. Otherwise I'll kick your ass!**

**Natsu, remember what happened last time.**

**Natsu: I'll be good.**

**Damn right you better be.**

**Naruto: See you guys next chapter.**


	5. The Knight meets the Dragon

An armless Kaguya stood before Naruto once again. She then smiled that cruel smile that Naruto had to witness for the last thousand times before she launched a wooden spear at him.

Naruto tried to stand before the stake and take the hit but no matter what he did he always dodged out of the way. Then he heard the sound of the stake impacting a body. Naruto turned around and saw that it hit Hinata once again. He saw he blood flow out of the wound.

He then cried out "HINATA!"

Naruto sat up from his bed screaming. When he finally calmed down he saw that he was covered in sweat.

"Damn, that nightmare never stops even after all these years." Naruto said sadly to himself. He then went to rub the sleep out of his eyes but he felt wetness, it was tears. He wiped his eyes and looked up to the shelf with Hinata's picture which calmed him down.

When Naruto looked outside his window he saw that it was almost dawn. He got up out of his bed. The put his index and middle finger of both his hands into a cross shape which spawned a puff of smoke besides him. When the smoke cloud disappeared a copy of Naruto stood next to him.

"Go make some bacon and eggs. I'll be in the shower." Naruto ordered to the clone. His clone nodded and left to finish its task. Naruto went to the bathroom, took off his clothes, and stepped into the warm shower.

Ten minutes later Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He then went into his room and put on his grey pants, black t-shirt. He grabbed his white cloak and headed into Natsu's room.

Naruto then flipped Natsu's hammock upside-down which caused Natsu to fall to the floor. This caused Natsu to awaken groggily.

"Ow… gramps I was having such a good dream, it was about a mountain of food that I could eat." Natsu said to Naruto.

"Well Natsu if you want some real food then you should get up. That nose of your should be able to smell it." Naruto replied to Natsu.

Natsu got up and ran to the kitchen. Naruto proceeded to follow Natsu. When Natsu got into the kitchen he saw Naruto sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Gramps, how did you get here so fast?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I'm right here." A voice from behind Natsu replied.

Natsu looked back and forth from the two Naruto's in the room. "How is this happening, you're in front of me and behind me!" Natsu cried out.

The Naruto behind Natsu just walked up to his clone. "This is a technique of mine known as the shadow clone jutsu. It makes a makes a copy of the user of the technique by splitting their energy with the copy in half. It's completely real," Naruto patted the clone on the back, "And it can use all of my abilities. The only issue is that it needs one good hit before it dispels." Naruto punched the clone in the face which made it burst in a puff of smoke.

"Can you teach me it?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"No, it's one of the abilities of mine which can't be taught to another. Sorry kiddo. Now eat your breakfast. We're going to the guild in fifthteen minutes." Natsu dug into his breakfast and within one minute he finished his food.

"More please." Natsu said while raising his plate to Naruto.

"Sure Natsu." Naruto then went to the stove and grabbed more bacon and eggs and put it onto Natsu's plate. A few minutes later they were out the door and on their way to Magnolia.

They arrived to the guild and opened the doors. Inside another bar fight was happening. Just an average day at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, I'm going to hang out with Macao and Wakaba. Go hang out." Naruto then went away from Natsu to a table where the two before mentioned men were sitting.

Wakaba Mine wore a beige jacket. Under his jacket was a red shirt. He wore black pants as well as sunglasses. His most notable feature was his brown hair which protruded frontwards in a large curly tuft. He had a cigarette in his mouth that he was smoking.

Next to Wakaba was Macao Conbolt sat with a bottle of booze in his hand. Macao had short spikey blue hair and dark eyes and some facial hair. He wore a blue shirt and white pants.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Wakaba asked Naruto.

"Oh I'm fine. I have been having a pretty average day." Naruto replied.

"Hey guys duck." Macao said in an even tone to both Naruto and Wakaba. They ducked and above them Natsu sailed over them.

"Well Naruto, Natsu is pretty energetic today. How do you deal with it?" Macao asked.

"Oh I figured out years ago that giving him impossible tasks related to training can shut him up." Naruto replied. "**Banshō Ten'in" **A glass filled with alcohol flew into Naruto's grip.

"I bet that magic makes your life pretty lazy." Wakaba stated, he then took a drink.

"Yeah it does but I still do things naturally at times. Other times I do act lazy though." Naruto drank from his glass. "So Macao, I heard you got a date." Naruto looked at Macao slyly.

"Yeah I did. She's really nice as well." Macao said with a smile on his face.

"Well then, treat her nicely." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto." Wakaba said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What happened to your wife?" He asked.

"Never married." Naruto stated back to Wakaba.

"Why not?" Wakaba asked.

"It's personal, could you please stop asking about it." Naruto stated to Wakaba.

"Okay then sorry about that. But I do have one other question." Wakaba said to Naruto.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"How is it you have a dragon for a son? I know Natsu is a good kid but maybe he's over exaggerating."

"No. My son is literally a dragon." Naruto replied.

"Well how does that work out? I mean-"

"It just happens Wakaba."

Macao could sense that the conversation was going downhill quickly so he improvised. "Hey Naruto, do you have a deck of card on you?" Macao asked.

"Yeah just a sec," Naruto pulled a pristine deck of cards out of his sleeve, "Here you go." And he handed the deck to Macao.

"Now do you guys wanna play poker?" Macao asked.

"Sure I'm in." Wakaba replied. "What about you Naruto?"

"Alright. Let's do this."

Macao then dealt out the cards and they played. After those rounds of poker Macao and Wakaba knew to never challenge Naruto to a game again unless they wanted to lose.

"Well that was a fun game wouldn't you guys say so?" Naruto asked his two friends.

Both Macao and Wakaba were crying waterfalls because each lost 20,000 jewels each. "We're never playing you again!" Both said to Naruto at the same time.

With Natsu, he just finished fighting Gray. He was about to go to start his Rasengan training again when the guild doors were violently pushed open. The one who stood there was a red headed girl who was dressed in rags. Her one brown eye looked upon those in the guild which attracted all of the guild member's attention.

Natsu was the only one that walked towards the girl. "Hello, my name is Natsu. What's your name?" Natsu asked the girl.

The girl was taken aback for a moment before she regained her composure. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm here to meet the master." She replied.

"Yes, what do you want?" Makarov said to Erza from the second floor of the guild.

"I wish to join Fairy Tail." Erza stated.

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

"It's because I was told by Grandpa Rob about Fairy Tail, and I promised him that I would join." Erza said to Makarov.

"Sure then. So where would you like your guild mark and in what color would you like it?" Makarov asked.

"In blue on my left arm." Erza stated to Makarov.

"Naruto, could you grab the guild stamp for me?" Makarov asked Naruto.

"Wow, your getting lazy Macky. **Banshō Ten'in.**" The guild stamp flew from the counter of the bar into Naruto's hand. "Here you go Macky, **Shinra Tensei**." The guild stamp then flew into Makarov's hand.

"Thank you Naruto." Makarov then applied the guild stamp onto Erza's arm. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Erza. Naruto, Natsu could you show her the ropes? I'm going to get a drink." Makarov then walked to the bar and got himself a drink.

"So Erza, you're gonna be hanging out with me and gramps for a while. Want to get some food?" Natsu asked Erza with his hand outstretched to her.

"Sure Natsu." She smiled slightly from the kind interaction that Natsu was provided to her. She put her hand in Natsu's. She was then dragged over to the bar. Naruto who was watching this interaction laughed a little to himself.

"Those two look cute together." Naruto said to himself. He then followed Natsu and Erza to the bar.

He saw the two of them sitting next to each other. He took a seat besides Natsu and sat down. He listened in as Natsu chatted to Erza.

"-you ever had cake before?" Natsu asked Erza.

"No, what's cake?" Erza replied to Natsu.

"It's something that's good to eat." Natsu said back to Erza.

"So Natsu, how's your date going?" Naruto teased Natsu.

Natsu blushed at this. "Wh-what are you talking about gramps, I'm just showing Erza what cake is." Little did both know but Erza was slightly blushing. She fought is back down and looked at Naruto.

"Natsu, who is this?" Erza questioned.

"This is my grandfather Naruto." Natsu replied to Erza.

Erza looked shocked, "Natsu how is he your grandfather, he's so young."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm actually his grandfather, and I'm always being mistaken for being younger though." Naruto replied to Erza.

"What happened to Natsu's father? Why isn't he here with him?" Erza asked Naruto.

Natsu looked unhappy at this. "Natsu's father had to leave him. Because of that he asked me to watch him. Igneel is probably doing so important dragon business right now." Naruto said all of this to Erza and took a drink from his mug.

"What do you mean by dragon business?" Erza asked confused.

"My dad is the fire dragon Igneel." Natsu piped up to Erza.

"Okay then." Erza said unquestioningly.

"Well this is strange." Naruto mused to himself.

"What is strange Naruto?" Erza asked.

"You're the first person who hasn't questioned Natsu's father being a dragon. It's a little funny." The cake that Natsu ordered for himself and Erza finally arrived.

"Here's a strawberry cake for you miss, and your chocolate cake with added fire," The barmaid then lit the cake on fire, "hope you enjoy." The barmaid then walked off.

Natsu then ate the flames from his cake before eating the cake itself. "Erzah, troy ut." Natsu said with a mouth full of cake.

Erza looked at her cake suspiciously before stabbing her fork into the cake. She lifted the piece of cake to her mouth. Then she took a small bite. Her eye lit up and she devoured the piece on her spoon. Then she gobbled down the rest of the cake.

"Wow Erza, you must really like that cake." Natsu said to Erza. "Do you want more?" Natsu asked.

"Yes please." Erza replied.

Natsu called the barmaid back and she gave Erza another piece of cake. This piece was devoured just as quickly as before. Erza had two more pieces before she couldn't eat anymore.

"Thank you for the food Natsu." Erza said, her one eye looking at Natsu with gratitude.

"No problem Erza. You're my friend so it's fine." Natsu said to Erza with a smile.

"You want t-to be my friend." Erza said to Natsu.

"Of course I want to be your friend. What made you think otherwise?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Erza replied.

Naruto watched all of this interaction in interest. 'Those two seem good for each other.' Naruto thought to himself. "Alright lovebirds we need to go." Naruto said to the kids.

"Why gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Because: we need to get clothes for Erza. She can't go around in those rags all day." Naruto then got up. "Come you two." With that Natsu and Erza followed.

The trio went into Magnolia's shopping district and looked around. They checked each store until they finally found a white dress with a red bow on the neck as well as black tights and brown shoes with woolen insides which Erza liked. They started to walk back towards the guild when Erza stopped before an armor shop and looked through the window.

"Erza, do you want to go in there?" Naruto asked. Erza just nodded at him.

Naruto went inside, followed by Erza and Natsu. He went to the front desk and spoke to the armourer of the shop. "Hey could you fix up a set of armor for Erza here," He pointed to Erza who stood next to him, "I need it in her size, if that's possible."

"Sure it's certainly possible." The man said. He was a heavily muscled man who wore a white shirt, black pants, leather gloves and apron. He was bald which showed some of the scars he had. His eyes were a deep green color.

"Then when could it be ready?" Naruto asked.

"I just need her measurements and in twenty minutes I'll have it made." The armourer replied to Naruto. He then pulled a tape measure from under his desk and went up to Erza. He got her measurements quickly and went into his forge.

The trio looked around his shop during the waiting period and looked at the armor and weapon sets. Naruto and Natsu weren't as enthusiastic as Erza was when looking around.

After the twenty minutes passed the armourer came out with a cheastplate and shoulderplates. The armourer fitted the armor onto Erza. When he was done fiddling with it he brought her in front of a mirror.

"How does it look?" The armourer asked.

Erza turned to look at him. "It looks perfect." Erza said with a smile on her face. "What's your name?" Erza asked.

"It's Ornsteid." The armourer replied.

"Well Erza it's time to go." Naruto said from behind her. Erza followed Natsu and Naruto.

"See you guys again." Ornsteid said to the trio.

All of them left his shop and headed back to the guild. When they finally made it back they sat down at a table.

"So Erza, you need a place to sleep right?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Yeah… I do need to find a place to sleep." Erza replied.

"How about you stay with me and gramps. Would it be okay with you gramps?" Natsu said to Erza and Naruto.

"Sure, it's fine with me Natsu. Would you like to live with us Erza?" Naruto said to Erza.

"Okay… I'll live with you guys." Erza replied.

"Yes! This is gonna be great!" Natsu said while jumping in the air.

Erza giggled at Natsu's antics. Naruto on the other hand just smiled. "Alright then, let's go to the house then." Naruto stood up while Natsu and Erza followed suit. They made their way to the house in ten minutes.

"Alright Erza, you can share Natsu's room. Natsu I need you to hang up another hammock for Erza." Naruto then created a hammock in front of Natsu and Erza much to her amazement. Natsu grabbed the hammock and went to his room to hang it up.

"Can you create anything?" Erza asked.

"Yes I can, but I don't like to do it for everything. Now Erza where did you come from before you joined Fairy Tail?" Naruto questioned Erza with a serious face.

"I can't tell you." Erza said to Naruto with her head down. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She started getting lost in painful memories until she felt someone wrap their arms around her. When she came back to reality she saw that Naruto was hugging her.

"It's alright Erza. I know what it's like to feel both sorrow and suffering. You can come to me if you ever need to let it out. Just don't bottle your emotions, and make friends so you're not alone." Naruto let go of Erza and stared into her eye. He looked at the eye patch that covered her right eye and decided to fix it.

"Erza, do you want me to fix your eye?" Naruto asked her.

Erza smiled, "You can fix it?" She asked with hope.

"Yes, now stand still." Naruto replied. He then removed her eye patch and put his hand over her closed eye. Naruto stood still and absorbed the nature energy around him as well as small amounts of eternano. With that he remade Erza's eye.

"You can open your eye Erza." Naruto said to Erza.

Erza slowly opened both of her eyes for the first time in years. Streaming out of one eye were tears of happiness. Naruto took note that tears weren't coming out of her right eye 'probably screwed the process up by adding eternano into the mix' Naruto thought to himself. He was brought out of his musings when Erza ran up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Erza said softly to him.

"It's no problem. Now how about you go show Natsu your new eye, don't spend all your time with an old man like me." Naruto lightly pushed Erza into the direction of Natsu's room.

Naruto walked to his room and went to the shelf. He took down Hinata's picture and smiled. He then went to his bed and set the picture by his bedside table. "Well Hinata, things are going pretty well for me. I wish you were here to see it." Naruto then removed his cloak and shirt, and then he went into his bed and slept.

Many miles away in an unknown location five hooded figures were meeting. Each of them wore a black hooded robe.

"So he has left his hiding spot after all this time." A gruff male voice stated.

"Yes he has, and he's taken a child under his wing." An even toned voice replied.

"Then when shall we strike?" A feminine voice asked.

"You must give the plan time. In a few more years when we are ready we will go after him. We need time for this; he is the Juubi for your information." A deep baritone voice replied. "For now we shall watch and wait. Kage, I have a task for you beforehand."

"What is it master?" A nasally voice asked.

"I need you to watch the dragon boy; just in case we need to take care of him in the future."

"Yes my master." He then faded into the ground.

"We must be ready for this. The meeting is now over." With that all the remaining members turned around and left. On the back of each cloak though, was a red cloud.

Meanwhile a young girl was walking towards Magnolia. She had brown hair which was in a ponytail, brown eyes, and was wearing an orange dress that had lines crossing over it.

"Soon I'll find you dad." She said to herself.

**So that's a wrap. After I finish with introducing Cana I'm going to have a slight time skip. You won't know when it will be, but it'll be there… Oh and to answer a question from one of my reviews about Naruto being really open about Igneel being his son. He's not worried about it due to the fact that there has been no one in the past 10,000 years that has been able to threaten him (magic council included) so he could care less. **

**On a bad note, I'm gonna be gone Sunday to Saturday so I'm not gonna be able to update. I may be able to get a chapter in either Friday of Saturday.**

**Natsu: Yeah we're nearly in the present!**

**Shut it Natsu you know nothing.**

**Igneel: I think he knows.**

**Whatever; see you guys later.**


	6. The Fortune Teller of Fairies

Erza woke up in her hammock. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Natsu still sleeping. Erza smiled to herself 'This is the best time I've had for years.' She then got up out of her hammock and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she cleaned herself she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into her room. She put on her clothes and went over to Natsu.

"Natsu, it's time to wake up." Erza said softly at first. The only reaction she got from Natsu was him rolling over with his back to her. Erza got annoyed and then shouted out "NATSU!" The reaction was immediate. Natsu jumped out of his hammock screaming.

When Natsu looked at the person who woke him up he saw Erza. "Erza, why did you have to scream at me?" Natsu asked as he groggily.

"It's because you wouldn't get up when I asked you the first time. Now get dressed, we're going to eat breakfast." Erza then walked away leaving Natsu to get ready.

When Erza got into the kitchen she saw that Naruto with his back turned to her, was already making pancakes. "That food smells delicious." Erza stated to Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch at her entering.

"Why thank you Erza. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Is Natsu up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I woke him up." Erza replied.

"I'm surprised you managed to wake him up. It takes me a couple of times to get him out of bed." Naruto said to Erza while flipping a pancake.

"It was nothing; you just need to show him whose boss."

"Okay then. The pancakes are done." Naruto said as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate. "Here you go Erza." Naruto set it on the table with a bottle of syrup.

"Thank you Naruto." Erza said while putting syrup onto the pancakes.

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me gramps." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"O-okay gramps." Erza said to Naruto. Naruto then got out another plate and put pancakes onto it. A few seconds later Natsu entered the room.

"Yeah! We're having pancakes!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah; Natsu, just get your plate and eat." Naruto told Natsu. Natsu sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hey Erza. I have a question." Natsu said no longer eating.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza replied.

"What is your magic?" Natsu asked.

Erza stopped eating and looked at Natsu. "My magic is Telekinesis and Re-quip."

"That's cool! How about we fight later." Natsu said to Erza.

"Sure that's fine with me if it's okay with gramps." Erza said now shifting her eyes to Naruto.

Naruto stood still in a thinking position before nodding his head. "That's okay with me. Just make sure you kids don't destroy the area that much."

"Thanks gramps. Now let's go fight!" Natsu said to Erza. He then ate his pancakes more ravenously until he was finished. "Alright, I'm all fired up! Erza follow me I know a place we can fight." Just as he was about to run outside Naruto stopped him.

"Not so fast Natsu. Is the place you plan to fight filled with trees?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Natsu said with his arm crossed.

"Alright I know where you two can have this fight. Just give me a moment." Naruto let go of Natsu and brought his thumb to his mouth. He then bit down hard which caused blood to slightly squirt out much to the grimaces of both Natsu and Erza. Naruto then made a few quick hand seals before shouting out "**Summoning Jutsu**!" A small cloud of smoke appeared and out came a grey green toad wearing a frayed green cloak. It had large white eyebrows and a mohawk.

The toad looked around until he saw Naruto. The toad looked shocked for a few seconds before it jumped up and pulled out a black staff which it smashed into Naruto's head.

"Ow! That hurt Fukasaku!" Naruto screamed at the toad.

"That's what you get for not even sending us a message in 5000 years! Next time don't wait so long." Fukasaku settled down for a moment before looking at Natsu and Erza.

"So, who are these youngins?" Fukasaku asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Gramps who is this? How did he appear here?" Natsu asked Naruto. Fukasaku's eyes widened at Natsu's statement.

"So Naruto, you're a grandpa. You should have told us. Shima is gonna have a fit when she hears this." Fukasaku said with a smile. "Now Natsu-boy, I'm Fukasaku, Naruto-boy's teacher as well as one of his summons." The toad replied.

"That's so cool!" Natsu said. While he was jumping Fukasaku noticed Erza.

"So young lady, who are you?" Fukasaku asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." She replied.

"You remind me of Kushina. Is this one yours as well Naruto-boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"No she isn't. I decided to take her in since she needed a home." Naruto replied. He then leaned close to Fukasaku and whispered "She also needs some friends; she's had a rough time." Fukasaku nodded to this.

"Now Naruto-boy, why did you summon me?" Fukasaku asked.

"I wanted to ask if you could allow Erza and Natsu to train on Mount Myoboku."

"I would do that for you Naruto-boy, but they would need to sign the contract in order to be reverse-summoned." Fukasaku stated to Naruto.

"Alright, I'll let them sign it." Naruto replied.

"Okay then Naruto-boy." Fukasaku then with a hand seal and a puff of smoke summoned a large scroll. "Here's the Toad contract."

Naruto took the scroll and rolled it open. "Alright Natsu, Erza; I need you two to sign this with your blood."

"Will it let me be able to summon frogs like him?" Natsu asked only to immediately have Fukasaku's staff hit his head. Natsu cried out in pain.

"I'm a toad not a frog Natsu-boy." Fukasaku said sternly. Erza giggled at this. "Alright Erza-girl, sign the contract first, Natsu your next."

Erza then bit her thumb; she winced in pain at this but ignored it and signed her name. Natsu did the same.

"Good, now I can reverse-summon you to Mount Myoboku." Fukasaku then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Erza looked at Naruto.

"Grandpa, will we be able to summon toads?" Erza asked. Naruto looked at Erza sadly.

"No, you won't be able to. They can only be summoned if you can use an old energy source called chakra. You use magic which is powered by eternano. It's almost completely different. Now hold on, we're about to be summoned." Then all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke dissipated Erza saw that they were in a mountainous area by a waterfall that appeared to be made of oil. "Here you two youngins can train without breaking anything.

"That's Awesome!" Natsu shouted next to Erza.

"Are you ready to fight Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Natsu then lit his fists on fire. Erza drew her rapier and held it in front of herself. They charged each other. Natsu cocked his left fist back and punched at Erza's head. Erza leaned her head to the right while also getting a slice at Natsu's outstretched arm. They separated from one another.

"Natsu your technique is sloppy. You can't fight me like a brawler." Erza then charged at Natsu and made a slice for his already injured left arm. Natsu jumped back and narrowly missed being sliced by Erza's sword. He then let fire burst from his right elbow which pushed his right arm forward at a fast enough speed which Erza couldn't dodge. She was sent flying a few yards before she landed on her feet.

"You're getting better Natsu, but you still have much to work on." Erza threw her sword at Natsu who gathered fire into his right palm. He then swirled it about and finally stabilized it into a spiraling ball.

"**Rasengan**!" Natsu cried out as he charged the flying sword and pressed his attack into it. All anyone could hear was the screeching of metal being grinded. When it was finally over Natsu stood breathing heavily over a pile of melted metal that was melted into a spiral shape. Natsu looked at his handiwork and had an excited expression.

"I DID IT! I did i-" Natsu then collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Fukasaku looked surprised, "So you taught him the Rasengan, it's amazing that he learned it at this age." Erza stared at Natsu in amazement.

"He is improving rapidly. It's amazing." Erza said with a small blush on her face.

Naruto and Fukasaku shared a glance before they looked back at Erza and the unconscious Natsu. "Alright Erza, it's time we head back."

"What happened to Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Oh he just is suffering magical exhaustion. Don't you worry about your boyfriend, he'll be fine." Naruto replied to Erza with a foxy grin. Erza just had a blush on her face as red as her hair. With that Naruto picked up Natsu and went next to Erza.

"Goodbye Fukasaku. See ya later." Then all three vanished in a puff of smoke.

Fukasaku smiled, "Those to kids remind me of Minato and Kushina." He then walked back to his hut.

Back on Earthland, the trio appeared. Naruto sat Natsu down on a couch and using his senjutsu; healed Natsu as well as reenergized him. Natsu came to.

"Well Natsu, congratulations. You learned the Rasengan." Natsu smiled at this. Then he went back to sleep.

"I guess Natsu is worn out from that fight you two had. He's probably gonna be out for the rest of the day so let's go to the guild hall." Erza nodded. Naruto after he said this picked Natsu up and took him to his room where he put Natsu in his hammock.

After that both Naruto and Erza went to the guild. When they arrived they saw that people were crowding around a girl. They were called over by Macao.

"Naruto, Erza come over here. We have a new member." When they both arrived over to Macao they saw the girl had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore an orange dress that had black lines crossing over it. Her brown eyes were staring intently at fortune telling cards.

"Hey Cana, these are Naruto and Erza who I was talking about. Hey where's Natsu?" Macao asked confused.

"Oh, Natsu is sleeping." Naruto replied. He then looked at Cana who was staring at him strangely.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked.

"Your eyes look weird." Cana replied. Naruto sweat dropped. But he smiled a second later.

"I guess they do look a little weird." Naruto then laughed which Cana joined in on.

"So what were you doing with those cards?" Naruto asked.

"I am able to tell peoples fortunes with these cards." Cana replied. "Would you like me to tell you your fortune?" Cana asked.

"Sure why not." Naruto replied and sat down. Cana then shuffled her deck and pulled out three cards face down onto the table.

"Pick two." Cana said to Naruto. Naruto picked the one in the middle which Cana flipped over. The picture looked like a person was floating into the sky. "This means that you'll find inner peace."

"I think I'm pretty peaceful as it is." Naruto replied. He then picked a card on the right which Cana flipped over. On this picture was a normal looking man on the left side of it while on the right side was a horrible looking monster. Cana looked a little shocked at it.

"This is the mark of the beast. It symbolizes that you'll feel great rage one day." Cana said to Naruto. Erza saw that Naruto gained a slightly fearful expression on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Well I'll tell you one thing Cana and that is that I make my own fate. But let's skip this unhappy nonsense. How about I get you some juice?" Naruto asked Cana. Cana nodded to this and Naruto ordered in a glass of beer as well. When the bar maid set the glasses down Cana grabbed the glass closest to her and started drinking, Naruto followed.

'This booze tastes really sweet for some reason' Naruto thought to himself. It took him a few seconds to connect the dots before he shouted out, "Cana that's not apple juice!" But Naruto was too late since she finished drinking the rest of the beer within the glass. Cana set her glass down and looked at Naruto.

"That was delicious! Can I have more of that drink?" She asked eagerly.

'Good God, I created an alcoholic.' Naruto thought to himself. He then face palmed himself.

Erza giggled to herself before walking away. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going though and walked into another person. She fell down the ground with the person she bumped into. "I'm sorry for-"

"What the hell was that for you clutzy bitch!" A girl screamed at her.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm Mirajane, now I'm gonna teach you a lesson in not bumping into others." Mirajane replied.

Erza stood up. "So you're the girl who Natsu said he fought."

"Yes I was. Why does it matter to you, is he you boyfriend?" Mira teased which made Erza blush.

"Shut up skank!" Erza cried out before tackling Mira. Both girls proceeded to brawl each other much to the shock to everyone who was watching.

Makarov came over to the table that Naruto and a now inebriated Cana sat at. "Well Naruto, little Erza found her first rival. Aren't you proud?" Makarov asked.

Naruto looked at Makarov with a serious expression before grinning like a laughing like a maniac. "This is ridiculous! Apparently everyone who is in my family gains a rival, now it's including those who live with me!" Naruto just chuckled to himself.

Makarov nodded to this and went over to Mira and Erza. He then used his Titan magic on his hands and picked each of the girls in one of his hands. "All right you two, fight's over.

"Let me go, I need to make that bitch pay!" Mira shouted.

"I'm gonna kill you slut!" Erza retorted.

"Hey Macky, could you drop Erza over here. I'll take her back home. You deal with Mira." Naruto said to Makarov.

"Okay then Naruto." Makarov dropped Erza into Naruto's arms. Naruto then locked his grip so Erza couldn't get out and go after Mira again.

"Oh and Macky, youhavetodealwithCanabeingdrunk, goodbye!" Naruto then ran out of the guild with Erza in his arms.

"What did he mean by Cana being drunk?" Right as Makarov said that he heard a bottle crash to the floor.

"Get me more of that good juice." Cana slurred.

"OH DAMNIT NARUTO!" Makarov screamed.

Meanwhile in a cave, two people were meeting with one another. One had a black hooded cloak with a red cloud on it. The other wore a white cloak.

"So how long will it take before you get the sealing array up and ready for our target?" The man in the black cloak asked.

"It'ssssss going to take seven to eight yearsssss." The man in the white cloak hissed.

"That's more than enough time to accomplish all our tasks. Thank you my friend." The man in black said as he turned to leave.

"It wassss no problem my friend." Under the man in white's hood gleamed yellow slitted eyes evilly.

**That's a wrap people. Now I'm gonna be gone for a while. I will get a chapter to you guys next Monday since I'm gonna be gone all week till Sunday. Also to answer a few questions, It's definitely gonna be Natsu/Erza but here's the tricky part. I have no idea yet to if Naruto is gonna be paired with anyone.**

**Naruto: It better not be with anyone if it's gonna make me seem like a pedophile. I will kill you if it is.**

**Okay then you old bastard.**

**Naruto: It's Mister Old Bastard to you.**

**Whatever, see you people later. And be sure to comment.**


	7. A Dragon's Egg?

Natsu woke up from his hammock in happiness. He finally learned how to do the Rasengan. He sat up from his hammock and stretched his hand before himself. He then concentrated and managed to form a fiery Rasengan in the palm of his hand. He then let the energy disperse and got out of his bed. Across from himself he saw that Erza was sleeping.

Natsu thought of waking up Erza, but he realized that it would probably be a bad idea. He then got out of his bed and looked through his window to see that it was still dark with the sun barely peaking from the horizon.

"Better go train." Natsu said to himself as he left his room. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a few pieces of ham and heated them up with his magic. He ate the food and left the house.

"All right, time to train with the Rasengan!" Natsu shouted out. He then formed it in his hand and ran at a nearby tree. It collapsed from the force of the Rasengan while also being lit on fire. "Sweet, this is totally stronger than my Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu then formed another Rasengan and rushed at another nearby tree. Natsu did this on a few more trees while laughing maniacally.

Natsu was sweating from all the energy he used with those few Rasengan's. "Okay, one more and I'm done." Natsu formed a slightly larger Rasengan than those previously and rushed at the last tree. When it toppled Natsu started to walk away until something hit his head causing him to collapse.

"What the hell hit me?" Natsu looked behind himself to see a large egg with strange markings on it. Natsu went over to the egg and inspected it. "This looks like a dragon egg. This is awesome; I've got a dragon's egg!" Natsu cried out in joy. He grabbed the egg with both of his hands and ran towards the guild.

When Natsu made it to the guild he opened the door to see everyone sitting around. Natsu charged in with his biggest grin and shouted out, "I've got a dragon's egg everybody!"

Naruto looked over from the bar where he was conversing with Makarov to see Natsu's egg. While Natsu said that Naruto used his Rinnegan to see the energy of the creature within the egg and it looked like… a… cat. Naruto chuckled to himself at this. "Hey Natsu, are you planning on raising your 'dragon'?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Totally gramps; when it hatches I'm gonna teach it to be awesome like I am." Natsu replied. He then felt the egg being removed from his grasp. He looked behind himself to see that Mirajane had taken the egg. "Hey, what the hell?!" Natsu shouted at Mira.

"Oh are you sure you want to raise this egg? We could have a great omelet with a egg this big." Mira said with a malicious grin on her face.

"Leave Natsu alone you slut!" Mira turned to see Erza had an angry expression on her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mira said with a mocking grin.

"This!" Erza rushed at an unsuspecting Mira and grabbed the egg from her hands. Erza then tossed the egg to Natsu who caught it. "Let's go Natsu." Erza said while facing Mira, Natsu stood behind her.

"Alright Erza." Natsu gulped feeling the tension between the two girls.

Natsu ran over to Makarov and Naruto. Erza followed when she was sure that Mira wouldn't retaliate. Mira walked away from Erza and over to her siblings.

"Hey gramps, do you know how to raise an egg?" Natsu asked.

"Well I know you have to keep it warm. Do you know anything Macky?" Naruto asked Makarov.

"No, that's basically all I know." Makarov replied.

"So I just need to keep it warm. Then I can do that easily." Natsu said in reply while lighting his hands on fire.

"NO! You can't do that!" Natsu turned over to see that Lisanna had rushed over and blocked the egg protectively.

"Then how do I keep it warm?" Natsu asked confused.

"You have to keep it warm like this." Lisanna then transformed into a giant bird and sat on the egg. "You just need to make sure that the egg doesn't get cold. That's all that's needed."

"Thanks Lisanna." Natsu said.

"It's alright Natsu." Lisanna replied.

"Lisanna come over here, we're leaving. I just got us a mission." Mira shouted from the guild entrance with a piece of paper clutched in one hand. Elfman stood next to Mira.

"Okay, coming Mira. Sorry I can't stay longer Natsu but I have to go." Lisanna said sadly. She then transformed back into her normal self and ran off to where Mira and Elfman were.

"Well I better keep this egg warm. Hey gramps could you make some blankets for me?" Natsu asked with his attention now focused on Naruto.

"Sure Natsu." Naruto set his drink down, put his hands together and much to the amazement of everyone besides Natsu and Erza, created a pile of blankets for Natsu. "There ya go, now could you leave me alone to drink?" Naruto said while grabbing his mug and sipping.

"Thanks, gramps." Natsu said before setting his egg down and surrounding it in a makeshift nest. Erza walked over to Natsu and looked at the nest which was sloppily made.

"Natsu you can't leave openings like this." Erza said to Natsu as she fixed the blankets up into a much more secure nest.

"Thanks Erza." Natsu said blushing slightly.

"Natsu we're going to need to move the egg to a more secure place. So let's bring it back home." Erza said to Natsu in a commanding tone. Natsu grabbed the egg and blankets into arms and both Natsu and Erza left the guild hall.

"Macky… I'm going to be gone tomorrow. Could you watch the kids until I'm back?" Naruto asked Makarov.

"Sure, but what's so important tomorrow that you have to leave?" Makarov questioned back.

"My… birthday." Was Naruto's only reply. His eyes were fixed on his drink as if remembering something.

"Why wouldn't you want the kids to celebrate your birthday?" Makarov asked in confusion.

"It would just bring up too many bad memories. Just make sure to not tell them about it." Naruto said.

"Alright. But I better get an explanation from you one day." Makarov replied.

Meanwhile Natsu and Erza were setting up a nest inside their room. "Alright Natsu, now that we have the egg set up we'll take turns watching it."

"Okay Erza. What do we do next?" Natsu asked.

"We'll watch the egg together, okay Natsu." Erza said smiling.

"Alright!"

After that was said Natsu and Erza watched the egg until the sun went down. "Hey Erza, do you know where gramps is?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"No, he usually would be back by now." Erza said similarly confused.

"Then what could have happened to him?" Natsu asked until both kids heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Erza asked.

"It's me Makarov, now let me in." They heard Makarov reply from behind the door. Natsu got up from his sitting position on the floor and opened the door for Makarov.

"Why are you here old man?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Well Naruto asked me to watch you two tomorrow." Makarov replied. He then went to the kitchen where Natsu followed. Erza got off the ground and went with them as well.

"Master, why isn't grandpa home yet?" Erza asked Makarov who was rifling through their fridge for food.

"Makarov stuck his head out with a chicken leg in one hand, "Oh he is going on a mission tomorrow." Makarov replied before eating the chicken leg.

"Why did gramps leave us for this mission and not bring us? That is just stupid." Natsu said in anger.

"Well he took an S-class mission so he would be unable to bring you two." Makarov said in an effort to placate Natsu.

"Okay old man. Well I'm gonna watch the egg, Erza you coming?" Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu, see you later master." Erza and Natsu then ran out of the kitchen and into their bedroom where they proceeded to keep watch over the egg.

Makarov checked in on them later during the night to see both of them curled up next to each other with the egg between them. Makarov chuckled lightly at this before he silently closed the door behind him.

The next morning Makarov was the first awake reading a orange book that he found in Naruto's room. There was blood dripping slightly from his nose as well as a huge blush on his face. "Naruto, I don't know where you got this book, but it's a piece of art." Makarov giggled perversely as he continued to read the book until he heard the door open.

He looked up slightly from his reading material to find Naruto except that his usually pristine white cloak was dirty and covered in… was that vomit? The worst park of Naruto was his eyes. They held great bags under them and were red and puffy.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto?" Makarov said shocked at how his friend looked so terrible.

"Try a few hundred bottle of whiskey and you'll have my day in a nutshell. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room sleeping off a hangover." Naruto then staggered his way into his room; Makarov heard Naruto shut the door. He then went back to reading the orange book all the while giggling.

Natsu woke up from sleep to see that Erza was cuddling him like a stuffed animal. He tried to move but that only made Erza hug him even tighter. 'This is like a death trap' Natsu thought to himself as he struggled to escape Erza.

"Erza, you need to wake up." Natsu said into Erza's ear. She slightly moved but it wasn't enough to wake her. "ERZA, WAKE UP!" Natsu shouted into Erza's ear. Her eyes shot open immediately after that only to find the position that she and Natsu were in. She let go of him with a large blush on her face.

"Never speak of that to anyone." Erza said to Natsu while looking slightly scary.

"Y-yes ma'am." Natsu replied.

Natsu and Erza both heard laughing from the doorway of their room. "Wow Natsu, you two aren't even dating but Erza still has you whipped." They heard Makarov say.

"What does whipped mean?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"You'll find out when you're older." Makarov replied. He then went back to reading the orange book in his hands.

"Master, what is that book that you're reading?" Erza asked.

"It's a masterpiece, that's what it is." Makarov replied before handing her the book. "Apparently it was written by a genius named Jiraiya. I found this in Naruto's room."

Erza proceeded to open the book and read the contents inside. She gained a large blush on her face before she proceeded to pass out.

"Erza! Old man what happened to Erza?" Natsu asked while holding Erza's limp body in his hands.

"Oh it's nothing. She just couldn't handle reading this piece of art." Makarov replied before taking the orange book and reading it. "I'll be heading to the guild now. Come by when you can." Makarov was about to leave before he turned around, "Also Natsu, Naruto is back. He's sleeping in his room." Makarov then left their room all the while giggling which slightly frightened Natsu.

"I will never get over that giggle." Natsu said to himself. He then started to lightly slap Erza in order to wake her up. After the fifth slap she came to. "Hey Erza, let's grab our egg and head to the guild." Natsu said which Erza agreed to. Erza grabbed the egg and both of them left the house and headed to the guild.

On their walk through the forest, both Natsu and Erza were unable to look at each other without blushing. It made the trip very awkward for them both. They continued with their walking until they heard a crash.

"What was that Erza?" Natsu asked nervously.

"I don't know Natsu, but let's stick together." Erza replied. She then **re-quipped** a small grey claymore in her free hand while the egg was in the other. Both kids were on their guard as they walked through the forest. Suddenly above them they heard branches snapping so they jumped out of the way. The creature created a crater from where it landed. Inside was a large ape like being. It had purple skin, green fur, large pointed ears, a large horn, there were three pink hearts on it's arms, and finally pure white eyes.

"Who travel in my forest?" The being asked.

"We're just trying to get to our guild you stupid monkey!" Natsu shouted back.

"You must give me something to go through my forest." The creature replied. It's attention was then caught on the large egg that Erza was carrying in her left arm, "Give me egg or else."

"Natsu we need to be careful, it's a powerful monster known as a Gorian." Erza said to Natsu.

"What ever it is, it's not getting our egg!" Natsu ran at the Gorian and punched it as hard as he could.

"Haha, you very weak." The Gorian then hit Natsu into the ground. Natsu groaned in pain as he was lifted up off the ground and thrown into a tree. Natsu got up off the ground. "This the best you have, your boring." The Gorian stated as he yawned.

"I'm the son of the fire dragon Igneel, and grandson of Naruto! I'm not going to lose to an overgrown monkey like you!" Natsu charged at the Gorian and started to punch it. The Gorian slapped Natsu into over to Erza. Erza looked horrified at how Natsu was being beaten.

"Natsu use your magic!" Erza shouted at him.

"I don't need it to beat this monkey! This is our egg that we've been raising together, that means that it's our kid that I'm protecting." Natsu replied to Erza.

"Alright Natsu, but if you can't beat that Gorian I'm going to join in." Erza replied.

"Okay Erza. Hey Gorian when I'm done with you, I'm gonna paint your ass white and send you to Mount Hakobe." Natsu said, taunting the Gorian.

The Gorian grey angry at this statement and charged at Natsu, "I'm gonna kill you brat!" Natsu jumped out of the way and the Gorian ran past him into a tree. It rubbed its head in pain but Natsu didn't let it get back up, he proceeded to jump on top of its head and started beating it. The Gorian eventually fell unconscious from the mass trauma to its head.

"I beat it Erza." Natsu fell unconscious from the damage he took. Erza smiled.

'Natsu would make a good father. Wait where did that come from?' Erza thought to herself. She put her sword back into her storage space. She then grabbed Natsu in her right arm and dragged him back home.

The next day Erza and Natsu woke up holding one another like yesterday. They immediately separated and got up. They went into the kitchen. Inside Naruto was sitting with an icepack on his head.

"Gramps, I fought a Gorian! It was totally awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay Natsu, could you not scream." Naruto moaned while holding his head.

"What's wrong with your head grandpa?" Erza asked.

"Um, I got smashed in the head repeatedly by a monster" 'More like an alcoholic monster' Naruto replied. "So how is your egg?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's great! It's gonna hatch very soon. You'll see." Natsu said eagerly.

"Natsu, we're going to the guild. I want to get some of the cake there." Erza said to Natsu in a commanding tone which left no room for argument.

"Aye sir. I'll bring the egg as well." Natsu saluted and ran off. Naruto chuckled at this before grabbing his head due to the throbbing. Natsu came out of his room with the egg in his arms.

"I'm ready Erza, can we go now?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu, you go on ahead, I'll catch up in just a minute." Erza told Natsu. Natsu nodded and ran out of the house. When Erza heard the door close she looked at Naruto.

"Where were you last night?" Erza asked Naruto.

"I was killing a monster." Naruto replied to Erza with a straight face; internally though, he was sweating.

"Then why do you smell like liquor and vomit?" Erza questioned.

"Erza, don't do this with me right now. I'll tell you when you get older, alright." Naruto told Erza.

"Fine. But I will get my answers one day." Erza then left Naruto alone in a huff.

Naruto got up from his seat and got some coffee from a pot that was already pre-made 'God I love shadow clones' Naruto then opened his mouth and poured the whole contents down his throat. "Wow that was a good kick!" He then left his house and headed towards the guild while being partially hopped up on caffeine.

At the guild Erza and Mirajane were fighting each other while everyone else watched. "Natsu, are we going to stop this?" A nervous Gray asked Natsu while hiding under a table with him.

"Oh hell no. I'm not dying just yet." Natsu replied. Both remained silent and watched the fight play out.

"Take this you stupid bitch!" Erza grabbed Mira and threw her at the table that Natsu and Gray were hiding under.

"OH SHIT!" Both screamed as the table broke under Mira which crushed Natsu and Gray into the floor. The egg rolled away from Natsu pushing it at the last minute.

"No, my egg!" Natsu cried out. Erza noticed this and ran at the egg which rolled away.

"Don't worry I've got it!" Erza said as she snatched the egg from the ground. As she said this Mira jumped from the table and jumped at Erza. This made the egg slip out of Erza's grip and fly into the air.

"NO!" Natsu got up from the ground and jumped for the egg… he was a few inches short unfortunately and instead slid on the hardwood floor. The egg on the other hand fell from the air and landed on Natsu's head.

Gray saw this and got up from his position on the ground; put his hands together and shouted "**Ice Make: Slide**!" Which created an icy slide from where the egg sat precariously on Natsu's head, all the way to Gray's feet. The egg slid towards Gray's feet which he picked up. "I got it, you should keep better track of your things flame brain." Gray said to Natsu.

"Shut it stripper," Natsu got up from the floor and looked at Gray, "Give me the egg Gray." Natsu asked. Gray threw the egg towards Natsu which he caught.

Then all the members in the guild heard a loud crack. Natsu looked down into his hands and saw that the egg had a crack in it. The crack then grew bigger.

"Oh shit, oh shit, the egg is cracking!" Natsu was freaking out and running around with the egg in his hands.

"Natsu calm down!" Naruto said as he went through the guild entrance. "Your egg isn't cracking, it's hatching." Natsu stopped running and looked at Naruto in excitement.

"Erza the egg is hatching!" Natsu screamed out. Erza just chuckled slightly.

"Alright Natsu, set the egg down and wait for it to hatch." Erza ordered Natsu. He did that and watched the egg crack more and more. Erza and the other children joined in and circled around the egg to watch it hatch.

Then out of the egg came… a blue cat with pure white wings.

"It's not a dragon!"

"No it's a cat."

"Are those wings?" This was said by the members of the guild who were watching this happen.

"Who cares. We now have a new member of the guild." Natsu said as the cat flew into his arms and fell asleep. All the guild members cried out in joy at their newest member joining the guild family.

"So Natsu, what are we going to name him?" Erza said next to him. Natsu looked Erza in her eyes.

"I'm going to name him Happy." Natsu replied.

Natsu and Erza saw a shadow covering them. They looked behind themselves and saw Naruto standing there. "Well I guess I have another mouth to feed." All three of them smiled at this.

"Could I paint this?" A man with curly brown hair a black wizard hat with a yellow base, a white shirt and dark pants asked.

"Sure Reedus." Naruto replied.

All the kids gathered around and Reedus painted them all. 'I'll make happy look like a dragon in this.' He thought to himself.

Well my trip was moved to next week so I'll be gone on Sunday. The good part of this is I'll be able to write one or two chapters by the end of the week. Other than that, comment and have fun.

On another note, I have almost finished deciding what to do about Naruto's pairing. So, be afraid, be very afraid MUAHAHAHAHA! 

Naruto: Shut up.

Hey don't ruin my fun. *Goes into a corner*

Naruto: Well since Ten-tailed is in an emo corner, I'm gonna need to pick up the slack (lazy asshole).

I heard that!

Naruto: I don't care. So see ya guys later.


	8. The Duel of Salamanders

**Ten-Tailed-God walks into his home wearing party sunglasses and dragging a large suitcase behind him. **

**TTG: I'm home. Well time to have a good long rest from vacat-**

**Unknown: I wouldn't think about doing that…**

**In the corner of the room all of the Fairy Tail guild is powering up. Outside the house Igneel crashes.**

**TTG: Uh hey guys… Long time no see.**

**Naruto: Shut up. You're not escaping this.  
**

**Erza: Get on the computer and type *re-quips a massive sword***

**TTG: AHHHHHHHH…**

**Later**

**Naruto: Get on with it.**

**Alright. I don't own either series. Now on to the show! Please kill me…**

Natsu Dragneel after a couple of years had grown from the small kid he was before to a young man. Unfortunately he was on the ground moaning.

"Natsu we made it to Hargeon!" Happy told Natsu. He grew up from being the tiny kitten to a normal sized blue furred cat. He also wore a green backpack.

"Um excuse me, are you alright?" The train conductor asked.

"He's fine, this always happens when he travels on trains." Happy replied enthusiastically.

"Why is it that I always get sick on trains now and nothing else? Gramps training was bullshit." Natsu moaned out before his cheeks puffed up from the vomit that wanted to come out. He swallowed it back down with some effort.

"If our information is correct, then the salamander should be here. Let's go." Happy said as he walked off the train.

"Just give me a minute." Natsu said after he managed to get up and lean out of the window of the train. Happy walked off the train but the whistle of the train made him turn back around to see the terrified face of Natsu who was still stuck on the train.

"NOOO!" Natsu screamed out as the hellhole known as the train took off with him still on it. Happy looked at this indifferently.

"Uh oh, there he goes." He said to himself as the train took off.

On the other side of town a girl screamed at a shop keeper. "What! Your telling me there is only one magic shop in this entire town." The girl in question was named Lucy Heartfilia and she had blonde hair which was tied up in a blue ribbon on the right side of her head, and blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a collar that had blue on all its edges as well as a blue cross that went down the middle of her shirt and across her large bust. She wore a blue miniskirt and a brown belt that held a whip and a brown pouch.

"'Fraid so, the people round here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk. I reckon most people around town don't even know how to use magic. This shop is more for the wizards who happen to be passing by."

Lucy sighed in disappointment at this. "And I came all this way for nothing."

"Now, now, don't say that," The shop keeper replied as he started rummaging behind his desk, "I have all the latest goods, now let me show you." He then pulled out a pink tablet. "This colors magic is pretty popular. It lets you change the colors of your clothes any time you want." He then demonstrated as he activated the tablet which activated a magic seal that changed his brown clothes to purple.

"I already have one of those." The girl replied. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

"Gate keys huh, that's a rare request." Lucy smiled in happiness as he pulled out a brown box and opened it revealing a silver key.

"Oh wow, it's one of a little doggy!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes it is, but it's not very powerful." The shop keeper replied.

"I know but I really want it. So how much?" Lucy asked.

"20,000 Jewel." The shop keeper replied without skipping a beat.

"I'm sorry but how much was that again?" Lucy asked with slight disappointment.

"20,000 Jewel." The shop keeper said once again. Lucy in quick thinking sat herself on the desk in a sexy pose.

"Oh come on, how much is it really? Surely you can cut me a deal?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Lucy was now stomping outside in a huff. "Ugh, I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand Jewel. Stubborn old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works." She continued like this until she heard below herself the cries of many girls.

Lucy then heard from a few passing girls as they screamed out, "Are you serious? Salamander is really here."

Lucy then thought to herself for a moment before thinking aloud, "Salamander, as in the wizard who uses fire magic which you can't even buy in stores, wow!" She then rushed down towards the crowd.

Natsu at the time was trudging down the streets of Hargeon. He wore a green backpack with a blanket rolled up on top of it and a red cloak which had black flames on the bottom of it. Under that he wore an unzipped navy blue waistcoat with gold trimming, a brown belt. Under the waistcoat he wore a pair of white pants and sandals.

"I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu stated unhappily.

"You've gotta get over your motion sickness on trains. That's the one thing that neither Naruto nor Erza can train out of you." Happy replied to Natsu.

"I know, but it's not gonna work." Natsu said unhappily. "I'm so hungry right now from that train ride though."

"It's too bad that we don't have any money for food." Happy said to Natsu.

"Happy do you think the Salamander here is Dad or just a pretender?" Natsu asked seriously.

"I don't know Natsu, we'll find out when we get there." Happy said to Natsu with a smile on his face.

Both Natsu and Happy then heard the sounds of many girls screaming down the street with some of them saying "Salamander!"

Both Natsu and Happy looked at one another, "Salamander!?" They said to each other excitedly. They both started running towards the mass of girls.

"We're in luck today Happy!" Natsu shouted to Happy.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Lucy was at the moment, looking through the crowd for Salamander. 'I wonder where he is?' Lucy trailed off at this thought as she saw a man with blue hair and a tattoo above his black eyes. He wore a dark high collared cape with designs on the outside of it and was being held together by a flame styled fastener. Beneath the cape he wore a light short sleeved shirt with red pinstriped pants and polished dark shoes.

The moment Lucy saw the man she had hearts in her eyes and squealed in a fangirlish manner and joined the masses of other girls who surrounded him.

"IGNEEL!" A voice yelled from the crowd. And out came Natsu with an excited look on his face. The minute he saw Salamander his mouth formed a frown. "You're not Igneel." This caused two things to happen. The first was that Lucy snapped out of her fangirlish state, the second was that all the other girls had huge glares all directed on Natsu.

The girls then charged at Natsu in order to pummel him. "What was it something I said?" He cried out as he then jumped into the air away from the fangirls.

"Girls, girls, all is forgiven. He must not be used to meeting a famous wizard like myself. Here have an autograph." The Salamander then handed Natsu an autograph signed Salamander to him.

"I don't want it." Natsu replied bluntly. This angered the fangirls to such a degree that one threw a rock at an unsuspecting Natsu. "OW!" He cried out. He was dazed from the momentary assault which gave the fangirls the needed time to rush him and beat him up.

The Salamander then was lifted up on a trail of purple flames. "Girls, if you wish to spend more time with me, then come to my yacht tonight." With that he flew away from the girls who were pummeling Natsu.

After their work was done, they threw him by a trashcan. Natsu groaned to himself as he tried to stand up. Happy joined up to Natsu and looked at his friend. "That wasn't Igneel, was it?" Happy asked in a depressed tone.

"No it wasn't." Natsu replied sourly until he heard his stomach rumble. "Wow I'm really hungry. Wish I had money." Natsu said to himself.

"Hey, would you two like to get something to eat?" Lucy asked the duo.

Later at a restaurant Lucy was trying to talk to Natsu who was at the moment shoving large piles of food into his mouth. "So Natsu, why are you here anyway?" Lucy asked Natsu.

Natsu swallowed what was in his mouth, "I'm looking for my dad Igneel." Natsu replied.

"Oh what does he look like? I might be able to help you." Lucy asked.

"Oh he's a large red fire dragon." Natsu replied nonchalantly. Lucy just looked at Natsu as if he was crazy.

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD FIND HIM HERE!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Yeah I did but I guess I was wrong. So Lacky why are you giving me and Happy food?" Natsu asked.

"First the name is Lucy and second it's a way to thank you. You see that Salamander was using a ring that used **Charm **magic that causes the victim to fall in love with the user. It was banned years ago due to that." Lucy replied. "I'm actually a mage but I haven't joined a guild yet. I'm sure that once I join one I'll be able to take jobs and get paid. But anyway I'm going to leave now." Lucy then paid for the food that Natsu and Happy ate and started to leave.

"Wait Lucy!" Both Natsu and Happy were bowing in front of Lucy.

"We still need to repay you." Natsu told her.

"Aye" Happy added.

"No it's fine. You helped me, remember." She replied to them.

"But we didn't know that we were." Natsu said to her. "Here have this." He then showed her the autograph of Salamander.

"I don't want this. Who would?" She said as she left the two of them.

Later on a park bench Lucy was reading the Sorcerer Magazine. Inside the magazine, Lucy was reading about the Rikudou Sennin of Fairy Tail.

**Fairy Tail's Rikudou Sennin**

"One of the most powerful mages of the Fairy Tail guild has risen in fame over the past few years. We know very little about this powerful mage besides his only known abilities which involve being able to control gravity and use a unknown form of **Creation** magic to create objects with his mind. He is usually seen with his grandson also known as the Salamander."

At the end of the article was a picture of a blonde haired man with purple rippled eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a white cloak and held a shakujo.

"Wow, so he's the Salamander's grandfather. He looks hot for an old man." Lucy said to herself. She then turned the page to see a photo of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss together in a photo shoot. Mirajane wore a white bikini while Erza wore a black one with her hair done up with a black bow in a ponytail. "This is a first. I've never seen Erza in a photo shoot before. But both look so much sexier than me. How will I ever get into Fairy Tail?" Lucy moaned to herself.

"I can get you into Fairy Tail if you want." Someone said from behind her. Lucy turned to see Salamander who came out from behind a tree.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"My grandfather and the master are good friends. I can convince my grandfather to help talk the master into allowing you to join; all you need to do though is come to my yacht tonight." The Salamander said to her. Lucy gained a smile on her face from this. It quickly turned into a frown.

"Wait you used that charm spell on me before, why should I trust you?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh that, I was just messing around. Just come aboard my yacht tonight and I'll get you into Fairy Tail." Salamander said with an assuring smile.

Lucy thought about that statement for a minute before making her decision, "I'll do it."

Salamander beamed at this. "Good, I'll see you tonight then." With that Salamander was lifted up on purple fire and flew off into the sky.

Later during the night Natsu and happy were watching from the port as Salamander's ship was taking off. "Well Happy, this trip turned out to be a complete waste." Natsu said to his companion.

"Well we did make a new friend, even though she is a little weird." Happy replied back.

Both were then interrupted by a group of loud girls who were talking amongst themselves. "That Salamander is so awesome, I wish I was on that ship with him."

"I heard that he's from Fairy Tail." Another girl replied.

"That's so cool!" One exclaimed.

Happy and Natsu looked at each other seriously. "Now I'm pissed. Happy what would you say to us crashing a party?" Natsu said angrily.

"Aye, I'm in Natsu."

On the ship Lucy was sitting across a table with Salamander. Lucy changed into a red dress with a slit up the side exposing her leg where a red ribbon was tied. She also changed the ribbon in her hair to red as well as wore a matching pair of heels. 

"Lucy would you care to have a drink?" Salamander asked her while pushing a glass of wine to her. Droplets of wine slowly started to float up into the air which made Lucy start to feel slightly drowsy. She fought off that slight feeling and looked at Salamander in disgust.

"Your trying to use **Sleep** magic on me!" Lucy exclaimed as she shot up from her seat. Salamander raised his hands in a surrendering position.

"You caught me." When he said that thugs came out with unconscious girls in their arms. "These girls are my merchandise. They will all be sold as slaves; including you." Salamander stated.

"I will stop you!" She then pulled out her celestial gate keys but they were smacked away into the air by Salamander who caught them as they fell.

"Unfortunately for me, I can't use these keys since you already have the contract for them, basically they are useless." With that said he tossed the keys overboard.

Tears came into Lucy's eyes at this, "Is this what Fairy Tail is really like? I can't believe this… You're the worst mage ever!" She screamed. Salamander merely chuckled at this.

"Unfortunately for you though, you're going to be sold. A pretty girl like you will fetch a nice price." A thug then grabbed her from behind and held her while Salamander went to a fire place and brought out and hot brand. "This will only hurt for a moment." He said as the brand inched to her slowly.

Suddenly Natsu smashed through the roof of the ship and landed before Salamander, "Well Salamander, I'm here to kick your ass." He looked behind himself to see that Lucy was still being held by a thug. "I recommend you let go of my friend before I have to hurt you." The thug looked at Natsu like he was crazy until he felt a burning on his forehead.

"Ahhh, it hurts, it hurts!" The thug screamed as he jumped overboard in order to relieve himself of the burning.

"Happy get Lucy out of here." Natsu said sternly.

"Aye Natsu." Happy then wrapped his tail around Lucy's stomach and flew out of the ship.

Natsu turned back to look at Salamander. "So you're from Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yes I am." Salamander said to Natsu. Natsu's body then heated up enough to let everyone in the room feel it.

"I'm gonna kick your as-" Suddenly the whole ship rocked back and forth until it launched into the air "SHIT!" Everyone on the ship screamed.

(A few minutes earlier)

Happy was flying Lucy out of the ship. "Hey Lucy, bad time to say this but my magic is about to wear out."

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed as Happy's white wings disappeared. They both fell into the ocean. Lucy continued to dive deep into the water due to the speed at which she fell from the sky. When she was almost at the bottom she saw a glint which she swam to. Lucy was elated since she found her keys.

She grabbed them and swam to the surface. Happy soon followed. "Happy I got my keys, now I can help Natsu!"

"Umm Lucy I don't think you should-" Happy was interrupted as Lucy lifted a gold key into the air.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" In a flash of golden light a mermaid with a blue tail and hair. To complete the look she wore a blue bikini top. In her hands she held a gourd. "Aquarius I need you to help me move that ship to the port." Lucy told her.

"Oh you want me to help huh, I'll help!" Aquarius then used her gourd to create a giant wave which took Lucy with it.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO GET THEM NOT ME!" Lucy shouted. The wave took the ship as well as Lucy and Happy towards the port.

The wave then crashed into the port with the ship. Lucy regained her bearings after a few seconds and saw the boat upside down on the beach with the thugs and Salamander getting up off the ground. She then saw Natsu get up from the rubble on top of the ship.

Happy jumped on Lucy's shoulder and she rushed towards Natsu. "Natsu!"

Natsu ignored her cry and instead stared at Salamander and his men. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"So what's it to you? Get him men." Salamander stated.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu then removed his cloak and let it drop to the ground. As he did that two of Salamander's men rushed at Natsu.

"Watch out!" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry about him, I should have told you this earlier but he's a wizard too." Happy said while munching on a fish. Lucy's jaw dropped at this.

As that happened the two men who rushed at Natsu were smacked aside. Natsu then narrowed his eyes "My Name is Natsu I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I have never seen you before!" He bellowed out.

"You've gotta be kidding me, so Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That mark on his arm, this guy is the real deal Bora!" On of the thugs of the now named Bora cried out.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora shouted back.

"I know that name, that's Bora the Prominence; rumor has it he was kicked out the Titan Nose guild years ago because of bad behavior." Happy said with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here and I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy, I'm not gonna let you dirty Fairy Tail's name without getting beaten for it!" Natsu said while walking towards Bora in a steady pace.

"So what are you gonna do about it? **Prominence Typhoon!**" Bora then launched a vortex of purple flames at Natsu which caused an explosion.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she rushed to help him, instead Happy got in her way which stopped her.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man." Bora the turned away from the burning ship and was about to leave except he then heard Natsu.

"Yeagh, this is so gross, are you really a fire wizard because these flames are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu casually replied as he ate Bora's fire. Bora and Lucy's jaws dropped at this. When Natsu finished he had a big fanged grin. "Thanks for the grub, poser."

Happy stared at Natsu as he did this, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, you're basically just pissing him off."

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu then put his hands in front of his mouth and blew out a massive torrent of fire, "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

The attacked destroyed the area and all the thugs were on the ground defeated, Bora was floating in the air on his flames. "Boss, I remember who he is; scaly scarf and pink hair, this is the real deal."

"Natsu is Salamander!?" Lucy cried out in shock.

Natsu then lifted his hand in the air which formed a large spiraling flaming sphere.

"What is that?" Lucy asked Happy.

"That is his most powerful close range attack known as the Rasengan, his grandfather taught him it." Happy replied

"Alright, taste my Fire **Dragon: Rasengan**!" Natsu then rushed at Bora with Rasengan in hand. Bora started throwing fire magic at Natsu in an attempt to stop the attack but Natsu either ignored it or ate the flames.

"How is he doing this?" Lucy asked in awe.

"His Dragon Slayer Magic allows him to have dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire and dragon claws to attack with fire. It allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's and ancient spell that is rarely used these days."

"Seriously."

"This particular magic was used to deal with dragons. Igneel taught him it."

Natsu then rushed at Bora and shoved the Rasengan into Bora's stomach. This launched him into the bell tower and destroyed it… as well as the area of the city Natsu was in.

"That was amazing, but he over did it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy replied

"Oh shut it!" Lucy said back.

Knights were coming towards the area and Natsu knew he would get in trouble for the damage. He then rushed towards Lucy and Happy and grabbed Lucy's hand which dragged her with him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouted out. Natsu turned his head back and smiled.

"You wanted to be apart of the Fairy Tail guild didn't you? Then come on!" Natsu replied back. Lucy smiled at this.

This was the beginning to a beautiful friendship.

**TTG: Ok I did it. Please don't let Erza near me.**

**Naruto: Yes you did well, next time you hold out on us I'll have Erza go dominatrix on you.**

**TTG: Oh god please no. *Starts crying on the keyboard***

**Naruto: Well since the author is being a bitch, have a good day!**


	9. A Monkey, a Dragon, and a Tailed Beast

In the location of Era, the magic council was busy arguing about one of their most common annoyances; Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail has done it again, and this time they destroyed a port!" An elder man with long white hair and beard as well as his right eye closed. He wore multiple layers of white robes. His name was Org.

"I agree these brats keep causing us problems. We should shut their guild down." A short man with brown hair that stuck up like cat ears replied. He had a mustache that had bristled edges. His shirt that he wore was light colored with stripe like markings. To complete the ensemble was a pair of dark pants. This man's name was Michello.

"I disagree," countered a sort old man. He wore a three pronged jester hat with brown long sleeve brown shirt with black stripes and black pants. He had large grey eyebrows and a square mustache. "Fairy Tail may have its ups and downs, but it is watched by responsible elders." Yajima said to the members.

"I have to agree with Yajima, it has plenty of… entertaining members, but all of them are leashed in by its older members. Besides, if Fairy Tail was gone this world would become so boring." A man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye said. This man was Siegrain.

Meanwhile in Magnolia

Lucy was ecstatic over what was happening; she was about to arrive at Fairy Tail. "Just wait Lucy, you're gonna love it here especially when you meet Naruto; he always gives me the best fish to eat." Happy said in a strange trance.

"So Naruto is Natsu's grandfather right?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Yeah he is." Happy replied.

"Why doesn't Natsu look like Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Oh well… you'll learn when we get there. Naruto is always by the bar when Natsu gets back." Happy replied.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Well after any mission Natsu does, Naruto always has a bowl of ramen prepared for Natsu's arrival. It's sort of a tradition." Happy replied.

"Oh, that's nice then." Lucy replied thinking of unhappier time in her life. She was soon enough brought out of this thought process when she heard the door of the guild hall being kicked open.

"I'm back everybody!" Natsu shouted out.

Natsu strode on in and walked to a table where a mage sat. "Hey you gave me bad information! Igneel wasn't there!"

"What about the damage you caused at Hargeon! That could have been all from looking for a dra-" The mage replied before getting kicked into a few other guild members. The guild members who he crashed into looked at him with the threat of pain in their eyes. "It wasn't me!" That's when the guild exploded into a massive barfight.

"Hey Fire Bitch get over here!" Gray Fullbuster yelled out at Natsu. During the years Gray was never able to break his stripping habit. Currently he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and a necklace. Gray then rushed at Natsu.

"Hey Gray, you lost your clothes again." Cana Alberona said to Gray while literally drinking a barrel of liquor. She grew up into a beautiful woman which was accentuated by her… attire of a bikini top and tight brown pants.

Natsu then rushed in and punched Gray while he wasn't looking, only to immediately be punched by Elfman. "Quit punching people like a girl Natsu, you need to do it like a man!" He grew up to be the tallest member. He now wore a blue collared coat and matching pants with a red shirt underneath. He gained a scar under his right eye over the years.

"That's what she said!" Natsu shouted back until he crashed into a figure sitting at the bar while eating a bowl of ramen. This caused the bowl to spill onto the ground. The whole barfight stopped at that moment. Everyone in the guild then stared at the spilled bowl on the floor.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The person said and everyone inside the guild was blasted onto the ground. "So which one of you brats started this fight?" The man asked. Everyone in the guild pointed at Natsu, even Lucy.

"What the hell guys! Why did you rat me out?" Natsu shouted. He then was lifted up by the man from his scarf.

"Natsu, what did I say about starting barfights in the guild when ramen is present?" The man asked.

"Don't do it or I'll get my ass kicked." Natsu replied grimly.

"Good boy, now you know what I'm gonna do?" The man asked Natsu while turning towards the guild doors with Natsu in hand.

"Please, not too hard. I want to be able to walk this week." Natsu said meekly.

"Yeah." The man then kicked Natsu in his ass which launched him out of the guild. Everyone could hear Natsu scream and then the crash that followed.

Lucy looked at the man who kicked Natsu. "You're the Rikudou Sennin!" Lucy shouted out. The man turned towards Lucy with a smile on his face.

"Just call me Naruto. Titles make me feel old." Naruto replied.

"Aren't you already old Naruto." Happy cheekily replied. Naruto's smile went into a frown instantly. A dark shadow fell over Naruto's face, making it seem like his rippled eyes were glowing.

"Happy, what have I said about mentioning my age?" Naruto said creepily.

"N-not to since i-it's impolite." Happy said in fear.

"Good," Naruto said which caused the creepy aura in the area to disappear, "So who are you?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

'There is nobody sane inside Fairy Tail' Lucy cried internally. "Hello I'm Lucy. I'm here to become a member." She replied with a smile.

"That's great." Naruto replied.

"I do have one question though." Lucy told Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really Natsu's grandfather?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am. I don't understand why that is such a big deal." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

"What's your secret? How do you look so young?" She asked in a serious tone.

Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Um… eat healthy and uh… work out." He replied uncertainly.

"Also Natsu said his father was a dragon, could you explain that to me, is that just a title or something that Natsu's father had?" Lucy asked Naruto.

"No. That's not it at all."

Lucy sighed at this. "Well that's good so Natsu was ju-"

"Igneel is a fire dragon, it's completely different from a normal average dragon." Naruto said as if talking about the weather.

Lucy's jaw dropped at this, "B-but how can a- you- son-dragon!"

"Uh oh, I think you broke her Naruto." Happy noted. Naruto nodded at this.

"Just a sec Happy I gotta take care of something. Hey Makarov, you owe me 100 jewel!" Naruto shouted up to the second floor of the guild. Naruto outstretched his hand and caught a bag of money thrown at him. This was quickly followed by the man himself jumping down to the bottom floor.

"Damnit Naruto, how is it that you know when Natsu will start a fight?" Makarov asked.

"I'm his grandfather, its part of the job description." Naruto replied.

"Um… Naruto, where is the master?" Lucy asked shyly. Both men turned to look at Lucy, then at one another.

"I am the master of Fairy Tail." Makarov stated proudly. This shocked Lucy slightly.

"Aren't you a little small to be master?" Lucy asked innocently. Naruto started chuckling.

"Wow Macky, she's got you there!" Naruto said to Makarov. Makarov on the other hand glared at Naruto.

"Shut up. Wait till you have an old body like mine, then we'll see what happens." Makarov replied to Naruto.

"Yeah right. Anyway, Lucy; you wish to join Fairy Tail. Well we can do that, right Macky." Naruto said to Makarov.

"That's right Naruto. Alright just wait a second." Makarov then jumped into the air in a back flip before he smashed his head into the railing of the second floor of the guild.

"Wow Macky! Didn't any of my acrobatic lessons teach you anything!" Naruto said before chuckling.

"Yeah just shut up." Makarov stated in a serious tone. As he said that Natsu rushed back into the guild hall.

"Gramps, what did I miss?" Natsu asked as if he wasn't just kicked out of the guild hall minutes prior. Naruto chuckled at this.

"Oh, Macky is gonna have a speech. Then Lucy is joining the guild." Naruto whispered at Natsu.

With that Makarov spoke in a loud voice that echoed throughout the hall. "You did it again you brats! Look at all the wonderful documents I received from the council!" He said sarcastically as he pulled out a large pile of documents from his coat. "All you brats ever do is get the council angry at me! Elfman, you punched one of our clients in the face!" Makarov yelled.

"He said that a real man is all about studying." Elfman retorted.

"Gray, after you finished your job, you ran all throughout the area naked." Naruto chuckled at this.

"I couldn't find my clothes, they just disappeared." Gray replied.

"Loki, you got into an affair with one of our clients. She was the daughter of a councilman." Naruto looked at Loki and facepalmed himself. 'Really, he couldn't keep it in his pants for a day.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Natsu!" Makarov screamed loudly.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"You just recently destroyed a whole harbor! I don't even think you were trying with that one." Makarov stated. He then looked at Naruto, "Seriously, why couldn't you teach him self restraint?"

"Well, it's a family thing." He replied back.

"Whatever. Regardless of all this I have one thing to say," Makarov raised his hand holding all the documents and lit them all on fire. He then tossed it into the air which Natsu jumped after and ate. "Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside you and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come out of your soul. If all you do is worry about following rules then-" Makarov was cut off as Naruto puffed up onto the top floor with Makarov.

"Our minds and bodies will be out of balance. We will never progress. Don't worry about that annoying council. Follow your own path instead of theirs." Naruto continued.

Both men smiled at each other. "And that's what makes Fairy Tail number one!" Both said in perfect synchronization. Both then lifted the arms in the air with their index fingers pointed into the sky, this action was copied by everyone of the guild.

Later

"Alright Lucy, here you go." Mira said as she stamped a pink Fairy Tail guild mark onto Lucy's right hand.

"Wow, I'm officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy said in glee.

"Congratulations Lucy." Naruto said from his barstool while sipping on whiskey. "I find it interesting that you don't have a quirk to you. Maybe it will develop later on." Naruto said to himself.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked Naruto in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that everyone in Fairy Tail has their little quirks that make them individuals. For instance take Natsu, he's one of the most destructive members of the guild but that's what makes him Natsu. Understand?" Naruto replied.

"Um, yeah I think so. So if that's true, then what's your quirk?" Lucy asked.

"You already saw one of them." Naruto replied back with a smile. Lucy thought on this statement. 'Where did I see him act crazy? Then she remembered!'

"Its ramen noodles!" She exclaimed.

"Good job, now you found out one of my quirks. Anyway, you should probably see if there is a job available with Natsu. He's been looking for a job partner for a while now since barely anyone can work that well with his personality besides me and Erza." Naruto stated to Lucy.

"Why don't you work with him?" Lucy asked.

"It's because I'm too powerful for the jobs that Natsu goes on. If I went on all his jobs, then he wouldn't be able to get stronger. I'm like a crutch, a little is a good thing but too much and he'll always rely on me to bail him out." Naruto explained.

"Then what about Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Erzy is on a mission right now. Don't know when she'll back. I'd say any day now." Naruto then went back to his drinking. His face then became expressionless.

'Wonder why he looks like that? Just before he seemed happy.' Lucy thought to herself. She then walked over to where Natsu was. "Hey Natsu, I just became a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed to him.

"Oh, that's nice Lucy." Natsu replied.

"Wow Natsu, you got a new person's name right for once." Happy stated to Natsu. "Is it because you liiiiiikkkeee her? Erza wouldn't be too happy about that." Happy said teasing Natsu. Natsu started to blush at this but controlled himself.

"No, it's because Erza beat into me the importance of names a while ago." Natsu replied.

"So Natsu, could you help me with my first job?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Lucy, I'll help. So what job do you want to-" Natsu was interrupted by loud shouting. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turned to see the child Romeo screaming at Makarov. Romeo had dark hair and eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with an S on it, brown shorts, and sandals.

"Calm down Romeo you're a wizard's son, your father will be back." Makarov said trying to placate the child. In response Romeo jumped in the air and punched Makarov in the nose. "OW!" Makarov cried while clutching his nose. Romeo started to run away at until he ran into something. He looked up to see a smiling Naruto. At this point tears started running down his cheeks. Naruto then crouched before Romeo.

"Hey there buddy, what's got you all upset?" Naruto asked in a grandfatherly tone. Romeo sniffed before replying.

"The old man won't send anyone to look for my daddy. He's always back by now, instead he's probably hurt because of me!" Romeo then cried into Naruto's jacket. Naruto wrapped his arms around the child.

"Shush, this isn't your fault." He said trying to calm the boy down, "I'll get your dad back, it's a promise and you know what I always say, right?" Naruto asked Romeo. Romeo looked up at Naruto.

"Y-you never go back on word." Romeo replied. Naruto laughed at this before ruffling Romeo's head.

"Good boy. Now how about you tell me where your daddy went and I'll go and fetch him back." Naruto said to Romeo.

"It was Mount Hakobe." Romeo replied. Naruto stood up from where he was sitting.

"Natsu, are you coming? We're going on a trip." Naruto said before he outstretched his hand towards the bar where two things happened. First a shukujo flew into his hand; this was closely followed by Naruto's mug of alcohol. Lucy gasped at this sight due to Naruto finally using his magic in front of her.

"Alright gramps, I'm fired up! Let's go!" Natsu said in a serious manner before running to where Naruto was standing.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he followed Natsu.

Lucy was slightly confused. "Hey Mira," Lucy said to the beauty next to her "Why are both of them so serious right now?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's due to the fact that Natsu's father Igneel left him when he was a young child with Naruto." Mira said sadly. "He taught Natsu everything that he would need to know and raised him when he was very little. Due to this Natsu felt extremely saddened when Igneel left him with his grandfather. He's been living with him ever since. Natsu now dreams to see Igneel once again. Natsu sees a little bit of himself in Romeo so he wants to make sure that Romeo doesn't suffer like he has," Mira than started to clean an empty mug. "Naruto on the other hand has apparently suffered from loneliness and does not wish for Romeo to feel the same." Mira explained to Lucy.

Lucy started walking towards the trio. "Where are you going Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy turned her head to look at Mira.

"I'm going to help them get Romeo's father back." Lucy said with her mind made up. Eventually she reached the trio.

"So Lucy, you're coming with us." Naruto stated. Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Alright then, here we go." Naruto then put his thumb to his mouth and bit it causeing blood to drip out. Lucy was shocked at Naruto in his self mutilation. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted out and a giant puff of smoke appeared before the front gate of the guild hall. This caused all the guild members besides Naruto, Natsu, and Happy to drop their jaws; before all of them stood a massive orange toad with blue markings and a blue jacket that was taller than the guild itself.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE A CELETIAL SPIRIT WIZARD AS WELL!" Lucy shouted out, this caused the trio and the toad to cringe from how loud her voice was.

"Uh, not exactly. You see, I'm what was known as a summoner. This is due to both a special ability of mine, and because I signed the Toad Contract." Naruto explained to Lucy.

"Then how is it so big?" Lucy questioned.

"Well summons get this size really easily." Naruto turned to the toad before himself. "Gamakichi, how are you?" Naruto asked while raising his fist towards the giant amphibian. The toad smiled at this and returned the fist bump.

"Well it certainly has been a Hell of a long time. It's been what, nine months since you and Natsu came to visit me. Where is little Erza?" Gamakichi asked.

"Oh, you know kids; they always want to go on new adventures." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Well chit-chat aside, why did you summon me?" Gamakichi asked.

"Oh, we need a ride to Mount Hakobe." Naruto replied. Gamakichi nodded.

"Climb on then. Let's go." Gamakichi pointed towards the top of his head with his hand. Natsu jumped up on top of the toad with Happy following. Naruto was about to jump until he heard Lucy.

"Could you please help me up?" Lucy asked embarrassed.

"Sure Lucy." Naruto proceeded to walk over to her position and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Naruto in one bound jumped onto Gamakichi's head and set Lucy down.

"Thanks." Lucy muttered.

"Alright, first time passenger; rules of jump club are as followed: Don't jump off in mid-jump, don't ride if you have a heart condition, and do not and I repeat not vomit on my head." With that said Gamakichi jumped into the air, Lucy's screams could be heard by all the guild members.

A few hours later, our heroes arrived at the snowy base of Mount Hakobe. The group jumped down from Gamakichi's head. "Well, that is all of my time Naruto. Natsu, visit the toads again my son really wants to hang out with you." Gamakichi told the both of them.

"Alright Uncle Gamakichi. I'll be sure to visit Gamatobu." Natsu replied with a smile on his face. Gamakichi nodded and disappeared in a white puff of smoke.

"Hey do you guys have any spare clothes?" Lucy asked while shivering.

"Hey Lucy, why didn't you bring any spare clothes?" Natsu retorted while laughing at Lucy's predicament.

"I didn't think I would need them. Why are you guys freezing?" Lucy replied back.

"I use fire magic, I don't need extra clothes." Natsu replied.

"My fur keeps me warm." Happy said.

"I am able to convert my energy source into heat." Naruto said back. He proceeded to take off his white cloak which revealed a black sleeveless shirt and put it on Lucy. Lucy's shivering stopped when he did this.

"Thank you Naruto." She said.

"Alright kids, don't move for a few seconds." Naruto ordered the other three. He then closed his eyes and stood absolutely still for a few seconds. Naruto opened his eyes. "I found him. This way." Naruto started trudging through the snow.

"Natsu, what did Naruto do?" Lucy asked.

"Well gramps just sensed Macao through the use of nature energy." Natsu replied. They stopped talking after that.

An hour later

The party of four stood before a large cave. "Alright, now we don't have that much info on what Macao was fighting, so we must be careful and" Naruto was saying before he was interrupted.

"Where's Macao!" Natsu cried out while charging into the cave with his fists on fire. Happy followed close behind him. Naruto face palmed himself.

"Fuck it! Change of plans, we're going in hot!" Naruto shouted before rushing after Natsu. Lucy just watched in awe. 'These two truly are related.' Lucy thought to herself. She walked into the cave after a moment of consideration and what she saw was ridiculous.

Inside Natsu punched a Vulcan which looked like a white ape with spots on it's arms, a furless gray cheast, black legs and tail, and a gray protruding horn from the top of its head.

The Vulcan flew to the ceiling where Naruto was standing upside down. Naruto jumped from the ceiling with his knee out which smashed into the Vulcan's head, but the Vulcan's face did not come away from Naruto's knee due to the fact that Naruto was using chakra in order to keep the Vulcan stuck to his knee.

Naruto and the Vulcan then smashed into the ground with enough force that it caused a crater to form in the ice. Naruto jumped out of the crater towards Natsu while the Vulcan dragged itself up. "Alright Natsu, finish him off." Naruto said to Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Thanks gramps." Natsu said as he stuck his hand out. Flames surrounded his palm and formed into a ball. "**Fire Dragon: Rasengan!**" Natsu cried out as he charged the Vulcan and shoved the spiraling ball of flame into the Vulcan's stomach. The Vulcan screamed out in pain as it was launched into the icy wall of it's cave.

"Nice job Natsu." Naruto said patting him on the back. He walked towards the downed Vulcan and placed his hand upon it's head. "Leave this man." Naruto said as he ripped out an ethereal blue Vulcan shaped being. "Disappear." Was all Naruto said before he crushed the Vulcan's soul. Naruto looked down at the man before him. It was Macao. He now wore a white trench coat and a necklace which had a S on it.

Naruto turned to see Natsu, Happy, and Lucy staring at him in awe. "Gramps, why didn't you tell me you could do that? Teach it to me, it looks so cool!" Natsu said to Naruto in excitement. Lucy on the other hand was wondering how Naruto did that.

"Sorry Natsu, it's kinda unteachable. But Macao is back to normal." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. All four of the group heard a groaning coming from Macao.

"Jeez, what hit me?" Macao asked while rubbing his head. Naruto stuck his hand out to Macao which Macao took gladly and was pulled up.

"Well first it was Natsu, then me, then Natsu when he finished you." Naruto replied to his friend.

"Damn I'm weak. I managed to take down 19 Vulcans but that last one took me down." Macao said aloud. His disappointment showed clearly in his eyes.

"What do you mean you're weak, you managed to take out all those monsters which for any other person would have been overwhelming." Natsu said to Macao. 'He managed to take out 19 of those things!' Lucy thought to herself in awe.

"You're right Natsu. I guess I really did do well." Macao said to them.

"Just make sure when you tell Romeo, that you leave out the part of you becoming a giant white ape." Naruto piped in. At that everyone laughed.

A Few Hours Later

Romeo sat upon the steps waiting for the others to return. "Hey Romeo!" A voice cried out. Romeo looked up to see Natsu supporting his father. Romeo took off running towards the group. 

"DAD!" Romeo cried out as he tackled his father. Both fell to the ground with Romeo crying on his father's cheast. "I'm sorry dad; I shouldn't have listened to those other kids." Romeo said to his father.

"Son, if any kid says that being a wizard is bad then ask them if any of their dads managed to defeat 19 Vulcans." Macao said to his son. The groups smiled at this tender moment.

They started to walk away from the father and son and towards their respective homes. "Hey guys!" The quartet stopped and all of them turned around. "Thank you guys for everything!" Romeo said waving to all of them. All of them waved before walking away once again.

"Well that was a fun adventure. See you at the guild tomorrow Lucy." Naruto said before he disappeared into a poof of white smoke.

"Yeah see ya Luce." Natsu said before running back towards his home.

"Aye sir!" Was Happy's reply before he flew to after Natsu.

Lucy laughed. 'Today was probably the best day in my whole life. I love Fairy Tail.' Lucy thought before walking towards her apartment.

In An Unknown Location

A cloaked man in black stood before another cloaked figure in red. "Master, when can I proceed with the plan? The others are becoming restless." The man asked.

"We sssshall begin in a two monthsss. I need to gather the ressst of my sssuppliesss. You have the sssealsss ready?" The man hissed out.

"Yes my lord." The man replied.

"Good, they won't know what hit them." The red cloaked man said, his eyes glowed a malicious golden hue. 'Sssoon I won't even need to rely on foolsss like him.' The man thought.

**Alright, Sorry for taking so long but you know what they say, school is a bitch. And becau-**

**Naruto: Hey bitch, what did I tell you about before?**

**That you would… Oh shit! *Starts running***

**Naruto: Get your ass back here!**

**Erza: Anyway, while the author is being maimed I'm here to tell you that we're updating about every 2 weeks. See you soon. *Requips into dominatrix armor with a whip* Get over here!**

**Why God WHY?! **


End file.
